Star Fox: Prince from a Cold World
by NH3
Summary: AfterSFAssault, Star Fox has saved an alien named Nico, whose planet has been attacked by Andross. He will lead them to Andross, but how far will they all have to go to save both civilizations? Farther then they ever wished. R&R please. [ON HOLD]
1. Mystery Figure

NH3:A Star Fox fanfic? I've been thinking this up for some time and now it won't get out of my head! (bangs head against toilet)

SAQ: Calm down. Now, NH3 doesn't own Star Fox and related subjects in this story. Some characters come from the joint imagination of NH3 and SAQ.

NH3: ON…with the…fan…(falls unconscious on the floor)

(NH3 gets up fast)

NH3: Oh, wait! This is the new version. People seemed to lose interest In this story here. DANG!

**CAUTION****!CAUTION****!CAUTION!CAUTION!CAUTION!CAUTION!CAUTION!**

Mission One: Fichina. Chapter One: Mystery Figure. Start.

"Mental note: never EVER listen to Falco's ideas ever again." Fox muttered. Andross' forces had them pinned down at the top of a hill in freezing temperatures, with troops on all sides, no hope of rescue, and running low on ammunition. This was definitely a losing battle.

And to think this was what they were famous for sometimes. Very nice.

"I just shot the guy at that turret!" Krystal yelled. She was holding authority over this battle. She spent the most time on Fichina, mapping out the terrain. Fox gave her permission to lead this battle, since Fox never spent enough time on the planet. Fox was glad to have her lead this mission "Get over there!"

Fox ran for it. "Falco, we need some cover-fire!" she continued but he was busy with shooting down enemy ships. _He must be in love with that rocket launcher or something. _Krystal thought angrily as she stood from her cover and started to blast any troops in that got in Fox's way.

She prepared to run. She had to wait until a fighter finished his strafing run to have a chance of getting to the turret alive. Before she ran there herself, she heard Slippy moan. He had gotten shot early in the battle. She started to run. As she ran she could hear Fox take control of the turret and start shooting. She took out a few troops nearby before she felt herself get rammed into. Right after she hit the snow, she felt a wave of intense heat.

Fox had shot down a few fighters, only to have one of them come crashing into the turret. He had saved Krystal's life. Fox and Krystal soon noticed their embarrassing position. They immediately got up and ran back.

"Nice cover-fire," Krystal said sarcastically to Falco, who had JUST started blasting troops behind them. As they started keeping troops away from the makeshift base, Krystal heard a moan over the gunfire, followed by a thud. Her look turned into horror and time seemed to slow down as her head turned to a sight she feared too much.

"FOX!" she screamed. He had been hit by a machine-gun and was pooling blood on the snow. She turned him over and pressed her head in his chest to find a heartbeat, all while saying "please don't be dead" over and over. She heard the faintest heartbeat. Time seemed to return to normal and she found their problems were a lot worse.

"They're moving up the hill!" Falco yelled. Krystal saw it too; they were coming and soon they would be overwhelmed. She couldn't do more as she had run out of ammo. Falco was close to running out as well. Krystal tightly hugged the still body of Fox as she waited for the end.

"Fox, I know you probably can't hear me but if you can, I want to tell you that…I love you." Krystal said over the gunfire as she hugged Fox.

Krystal then sensed someone was behind her due to her mental abilities. She turned and saw a gun pointed at her. The enemy soldier smirked as Krystal stared into the darkness of the gun that held her fate. The soldier pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Krystal, after realizing she was still alive, opened her eyes. A figure she couldn't see enough of (due to the fact it was night) had blocked the bullet. It was using a staff like hers but yellow instead of blue.

Her staff! Krystal did have a weapon. She grabbed it and felt the figure's mind. She couldn't figure out what was there though. Maybe mixed feelings but the feeling was…kind.

She didn't know the true feelings but, with the help of this person, Krystal and Falco were able to hold off the Venom army until reinforcements arrived. After the battle, there were Cornerian soldiers everywhere. Some took care of Krystal and Falco's wounds. Others took care of Fox and Slippy and stabilized their condition (when Krystal found out Fox would be okay, she actually hugged the medic). They both got transferred to the _Great Fox_. Krystal, however, was more concerned about the figure. After the battle was finished, the figure vanished.

All that remained was a clump of something white. This was probably part of his body as blood started nearby and continued into the distance. That was all Krystal could conclude as she took of in her Arwing.

As she flew up to the Great Fox, she began to think. That battle was nearly lost. The figure had helped them against all possible odds and they won! Would the figure help them again?

She never knew it until she found Peppy, but she had already decided to find this person and ask for his help.

**CAUTION****!CAUTION****!CAUTION!CAUTION!CAUTION!CAUTION!CAUTION!**

NH3: I have a feeling that this chapter still kind of sucks. Oh, well! The next chapter is better, I'm sure.


	2. Mystery Figure Found

NH3: Next chapter. I blew off my homework for this, hope you enjoy.

**ALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERT**

Mission One: Fichina. Chapter Two: Mystery Figure Found. Start.

"I'm going after him."

"No you're not!" Peppy argued. "Fox and Slippy are in critical condition for the next two days. After that, they'll only pilot Arwings for a while. I need you to keep an eye on them."

"Have Falco do it!" Krystal shot back. "He won't go out in this weather, plus he has to get away from the television."

"Good point. But still-"

"Look! We are down two members and he is probably the only help we have. You saw the last battle. He saved us!" Krystal said.

Peppy thought and was about to respond when he saw the Krystal had left.

_Oh well, _Peppy thought. _Falco can take care of it._

**ALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERT**

Krystal was in her Arwing searching for the site of the last battle. From the smoke still rising from the ground, peering through the blizzard, she found the site and landed. Krystal popped the cockpit.

It was COLD! Krystal silently cursed to Andross, for his forces had detonated an EMP bomb at the climate control center. It was on the other side of Fichina, but the effects could be felt all over the planet. Krystal looked around. She knew that the footprints should still show since the snow was building up all around her. Krystal quickly found the trail and examined the footprints.

The footprints were about size 11, which meant that the mystery figure was around six feet tall. However, Krystal could see that there was a difference in foot distribution, which meant that a leg was wounded. Something that worried her, though, was that the footprints got a little bigger toward the outside, which probably meant that the figure had a follower.

Krystal got from her position and started to run. Her argument with Peppy had wasted most of her time. She didn't have much time before it got dark and she would be blind to her surroundings. It would get colder too, so she would have to set up camp. By the time the night was over, the tracks would be erased forever.

Krystal soon found something that both comforted and worried her. A Venom soldier lay dead in the snow with a hole in his stomach. The bad part was that the wound in this mystery figure had gotten hit again. Now, the figure was hardly walking, using his staff as a crutch. Krystal ran for a few minutes before the sun set. Now, she had little time before see couldn't see at all.

Krystal ran desperately right before she hit a mound of snow. She fell back, holding the head she hit. She now looked at the mound, of which the snow was falling away from a star fighter.

_A star fighter?_ _In the middle of nowhere?_ Krystal thought. She soon realized that this was about as far she would get. It was now really dark and there was now time to return to her ship. Krystal took a big box out of her backpack, put it on the ground, and pressed a button.

This box was one of the newer designs of an automatic tent from Space Dynamics. Krystal set it to cover her and the entire spaceship. The field that now spread around her glowed with a comforting light. It would soon get a little warmer, but it would still be too cold to take off her jacket.

Krystal took out a sleeping bag, laid it out, and examined the ship. It wasn't anything like she had seen before. The cockpit glass was frozen in place, so she couldn't open it. It was also tinted; she couldn't see inside. She also saw that the tracks ended by the cockpit. She probed inside with her mind but didn't sense anyone, alive or dead. She sensed something though…

BOOM! A bomb detonated. It was far away, but the EMP deactivated the tent. Krystal saw that she could still see. The _Great Fox 2_ was in the atmosphere. It didn't get hit, but it was firing lasers at enemy ships, which had just come out of hyperspace. The lasers were firing, but the _Great Fox _was an amazing ship on its own. It could dodge an entire web of lasers if it needed to.

Krystal soon realized that one of the enemy ships was about to soar over her position, flames trailing behind it. As it did, the temperature skyrocketed so high, it melted the ice around her. Escape pods jettisoned from the ship and landed near her position. She took out two pistols from her nearby backpack. She lined up her green eyes with one gun and pulled the trigger.

About three hundred feet away, the first out of an escape pod fell to the ground, dead. Krystal kept firing. Several more fell before the crack of a sniper sounded. Krystal paled beneath her fur when she found she couldn't feel anything in her stomach. She touched the hole that lay there with a blank look. She felt blood trail down her hand before she collapsed.

She stared at the sky until soldiers started coming to her position. She found it hard to move and she felt no gun in her hand. A soldier stared at her as he pulled out a pistol and started to aim.

_This is it,_ Krystal thought. She knew she was going to die, unless her life would be saved yet again.

BAM! The soldier's head exploded. Krystal struggled to watch as holes appeared in other soldiers and they fell dead. Krystal saw a humanoid with wings on his back. He dragged the body on top of Krystal (she never felt the soldier fall on her) and started to speak.

"My name is Nico of Alderon," the figure said.

"Kr-Krystal…of…Cerenia," she responded. The last thing she remembered was the familiar shape of the wings.

Where did she see them?

**ALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERTALERT**

NH3: The story will really take off now that the alien is known. And I have to say something about 'Nico' flying…um…oh I got it! Nico can fly. He has wings. Yippee-skippee.


	3. Saving Krystal

NH3: OMG! The next chapter! And I'm sick so lucky me! AND for the first time ever, I'm asking people to review. R&R. That means read and review. Press "ok" to continue.

OK?

**PROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEM**

Mission One: Fichina. Chapter Three: Saving Krystal. Start.

Nico knew that there was no time to waste. The acid in Krystal's stomach could burn vital organs if not taken care of soon. Nico knew that the strange ship fighting other ships all alone was with the vixen. Now all he needed to do was somehow send a signal.

Nico searched the backpack. Even though he was part of a very advanced race, he could still tell that nothing would help. Nico then checked Krystal. He looked at her communicator and pressed a button. Nothing but static. Nico then pried it open. He saw that the snow had scrambled the power circuits. Nico picked Krystal up and put her inside his star fighter, which he was inside of even though Krystal never sensed him. That was because it had a metal that could block supernatural powers.

Now, Nico had opened a panel on top and peered at the engine. After some messing around he was finally able to transfer power between the engine and device. He pressed a button and a falcon's face popped up.

"Who the hell are you?!?!" was Falco's response.

"My name is Nico," Nico said as he pointed the communicator toward Krystal. "And your teammate got shot. I'm doing what I can, but you have to bring your ship down."

"Alright! My name is Falco! Just hold on!" Falco said before Nico turned it off.

Krystal moaned. Nico realized that it would take too long for the ship to make it. Nico decided that he needed to stretch out Krystal's time. She was almost going into shock. Nico pressed a button inside. The canopy, now clear, closed and the inside froze. Krystal was now in cryo-sleep.

Nico realized that more soldiers were coming. The communicator was still on, sending a signal. He would have to protect that. He also needed to protect Krystal. She wouldn't make it if the canopy was shot too much. He also had a wounded leg, bandaged up. The odds were already against him. Nico picked up Krystal's staff, which was on the ground nearby. A message started to play about her being in grave danger if the staff was held but Nico couldn't care less.

The soldiers fired their bullets but Nico was quicker. He twirled a staff to block the bullets. He continued to do so until they gave up and took out knives instead.

The first soldier came with a sudden stab. Nico flipped backwards to avoid it AND hit the guy in the face. He fell unconscious. Two others tried to team up on Nico. One swung at his legs and the other at his head. Nico quickly twisted sideways, kicking one and stabbing the other with his staff. Now he had about seven other soldiers. However, his strength was waning due to his injury. Nico made the decision that he didn't have time for a fair fight.

Nico went to the star fighter and opened a concealed weapons locker. He grabbed a grenade and tossed it at the soldiers. They all stopped and found their legs wouldn't move. They were too frightened. One second, then two seconds, three…

Nico hadn't pulled the pin. He just needed time to pull out a small machine gun and pull the trigger. Problem solved.

Nico finally saw that the freighter was coming down to get them.

**PROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEM**

"Falco, help me!" Nico said as he got Krystal out of the cryo-sleep. They were all in the hanger bay after Nico's ship was taken aboard and the _Great Fox 2_ had taken off. Nico had gotten Krystal out of cryo-sleep. Falco brought a stretcher.

"She's not breathing!" Falco said when they had put her on the stretcher.

"Get her to the infirmary!" Nico yelled as he grabbed something else from the star fighter.

Falco ran Krystal to sick-bay, Nico right behind him.

"Okay, host her up on three. One, two, THREE!" Nico said as they lifted her onto the bed.

Nico attached one of the devices in the infirmary to Krystal and looked at the readings.

"There are no cardiopulmonary or respiratory functions! Small amounts of brain activity!" Nico yelled. Falco knew that was bad, even though he had no idea what Nico said. Falco set up another device on the ceiling.

Nico knew what it was, though he had forgotten the name. He went to a reading, found a button and yelled "Clear!"

Falco didn't know either but it was new from Space Dynamics. Instead of using handheld electrics, it used a pulse blast. It was much more efficient. The only downfall was that it needed more power to work.

The pulse blast stopped. Krystal's life-signs remained flat.

"Again! Clear!" Nico said. This time, Krystal's life sign's started again.

"Now, we need to operate quickly." Nico said.

**PROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEM**

Two hours had passed. Peppy and Falco were keeping an eye on Fox and Slippy's life signs. They were more worried about Krystal. Fox and Slippy were getting better then they thought. They would be back to normal way sooner then thought. But they hoped that Krystal would pull through for there own reasons.

Peppy knew that if she died, it would break Fox's heart. Peppy was the only one who knew that Fox had feelings for Krystal and vice versa and they still haven't said anything to the other. Fox couldn't live with himself if that was to happen. Peppy had told Nico this and he said he understood.

Falco didn't want to see Fox unhappy either. However, he and Krystal had become a little like brother and sister. It was Krystal who had helped replenish his dying relationship with Katt, who was fighting on Katrina. Krystal was the light that kept the team's spirits up. No one else could do that.

Now, Nico was operating on her wounds. She had a small case of frostbite around her wound. Nico could replenish the skin after the operation since Krystal wouldn't feel anything when he was taking the bullet out.

The operation started two hours ago. Usually, it would only take one hour. Nico probably saw another wound, they thought. But they were still worried.

The sign above the operation room door went from red to green. They both noticed. Nico soon came out with blood all over the scrubs they had given him. Peppy was the first to speak.

"Is she-"

"She's alright" Nico interrupted.

"What took so long?" Falco said, no longer worried but now feeling very impatient.

"The bullet went farther then we thought. If the soldier who fired it had gotten closer, it would have gone through the entire body and she would have lost her chance for survival. She was lucky. Also, snow had gotten into her lungs so I had to get rid of that." Nico responded.

"Krystal was right. You saved the others once and her twice." Peppy said.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Falco said.

"He has a point," Nico said, watching them talk.

"Well…let's hear his story and where he came from," Peppy said before he turned to Nico.

"I'll show you to your room. From the video records, you don't have a home on this planet,"

Peppy led Nico to the hanger, where he picked up the few belongings he had. Peppy noticed a staff, a crown, and what looked like battle armor. He wasn't sure. He looked at Nico's current suit, which was a black sweater, brown jeans and a white jacket. Even in that, it would still be cold on Fichina.

"It is battle armor, Peppy," Nico said. Peppy jumped. It was as if the alien had read his thoughts. But he was alien, so it wasn't impossible.

"Oh, thanks. Ready?" Peppy said.

"Yep,"

Peppy led him to his room.

"The map inside can show you where everything is. It's late so you might want to go to bed. Tomorrow, go to the conference room at ten o'clock. It's on the map," Peppy said before he left.

"I hope they all get better," Nico said to himself.

**PROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEM**

NH3: Finally, a chapter with over a thousand words. R&R please. There will be some more action in the next chapter.


	4. Infiltrated With Failure

NH3: I have time to write another chapter! Yay! Jelly beans to all who review! And crackers! And PS3's for the non-flamers!

**OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!**

Mission One: Fichina. Chapter Four: Infiltrated With Failure. Start.

Nico woke with a flash. He had seen it again, the night when his parents died—no, were killed!—by someone he knew but refused to acknowledge.

Nico heard something outside. It was moving around the hall all sneaky and quiet. Nico grabbed his staff and slipped his battle armor over the clothes he wore to bed last night. The thing stopped. Had it heard him? Probably. Nico heard the stranger go up to his door and he heard a familiar click. The door! Nico had no time to run and get in close. Nico adjusted the handling of his staff and threw it at the door as it opened.

It was a Venom soldier. The Staff had gone right through his heart. There were others though and they all came to the door. Nico reached under the pillow and grabbed the gun he had put there the night before. He had to wake Falco and Peppy. Nico raised the gun and fired four times.

One shot hit a soldier. Two others hit two soldiers each. The last wasn't needed to kill but to disable an electric panel outside the door. The lights in this particular corridor and the neighboring ones went out. The artificial gravity did too. Nico knew there were more and any one of them could find Fox, Slippy or Krystal in the infirmary. They wouldn't survive if they were found. Nico floated past an entertainment room and almost went by the kitchen when…

POW! A familiar shape flew into Nico coming out of the kitchen. The person fired off a shot, which just grazed Nico, before the light from the staff showed each other's face.

"Falco!"

"Nico!"

Both untangled themselves from the other. Apparently, Falco was getting a midnight snack when the lights and gravity went out and soldiers started appearing. Falco immediately asked if it was Nico who had fired the gun.

"Of course! There are Venom soldiers aboard! I wouldn't have killed you guys!" Nico said, knowing that Falco thought he had killed a team member.

"Oh," Falco said before Nico floated on. Falco followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the infirmary. Figure out the rest," Nico said with a huff.

Falco stopped himself at a weapons locker and grabbed a machine gun and blaster. They continued on.

"I'm helping," Falco defiantly said.

"No! You have to get Peppy. He can get us to a strategic location, like the bridge." Nico responded.

"Okay," Falco said as he flew down another corridor. The only thing he remembered about the ships layout was that the living quarters were in the center. He needed the maps on the walls to find other places. However, the lights were out and only Peppy had memorized the entire layout of the ship. It was a good idea.

Nico floated on, using his wings to propel himself, since there was still air, thankfully. Soon, Nico was coming up to a lighted corridor, which was the same one that contained the infirmary. When he reached the corridor, though, he crashed to the ground.

"OW!" Nico yelled, forgetting stealth. Someone would have heard him fall anyway.

"Who's there?" someone yelled out.

Nico's eyes opened wider. Did it come from the infirmary? If it did, then he was too late! No, wait! It came from the door across from it and to the right. Nico got up, ran to the door and, as the door opened, put one foot on the wall and launched himself with both fists out.

There was an enemy soldier in what looked like a medical storage closet. Nico's fists hit the person's face and chest. The 7-foot lizard soldier stepped back and as Nico tried to regain his footing, the soldier kicked him into a shelf.

Nico was bruised all over since most of the stuff had fallen off of the shelves and on him. He also felt the strange taste of blood in his mouth. Nico didn't have time for this either. More could come and discover the rest of the team! Nico got up and prepared to hit this soldier with a nearby fire extinguisher. It never happened; the soldier grabbed a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin, and threw it at him. Nico changed his plans. He hit the grenade on the ground with his staff, now at full length. It went soaring out of sight. Neither knew where it went.

Now, the soldier took out a gun and started to pull the trigger. Nico didn't move. The soldier smiled wickedly and fired. At that exact moment, his head was engulfed in fire, he fell and his shot went wide. Nico had lodged the grenade in a light so close to the enemy's head.

Nico ran past the body to the infirmary. He threw himself into the door and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

_Thank God! _Nico thought. He wasn't too late. Nico reloaded his gun and checked it. Suddenly, it flew so fast out of his hand, Nico hardly noticed until he looked at his hand. Nico looked at the door. Another soldier was standing inside. Nico held up his staff in a defense position. The soldier raised his gun and fired a shot.

Apparently, he was a really bad shot. The bullet hit a wall behind Nico and to the left. Nico ran at him and knocked the gun away. The soldier tried to punch Nico but he missed. Nico swept the legs out from under the soldier. The soldier tried to take out a grenade but Nico kicked it into the hallway.

BOOM! The grenade exploded outside the infirmary. Some shrapnel flew in and lodged itself in Nico's arm. The Venom soldier took advantage of it to throw a couple of knives on a nearby cart. Nico slid across the floor to avoid them while using his staff to launch fire bursts. A couple of them scorched the soldier. The soldier fell while avoiding the other fireballs and grabbed something in his hand. The gun! He aimed really well this time and…

BANG! Nico opened his eyes and found out he wasn't dead. He looked behind him and saw a shaking Krystal, still exhausted but also truly stubborn upon helping others.

"Alright, I've got him and—what the hell happened here?" Falco said as he entered the infirmary. Several carts and the contents had fallen, Nico had several wounds in his arm and side, and Krystal still had the gun pointed where Falco was.

"Something big happened, Falco. We should move to the bridge as quick as possible to avoid something like this," Peppy said.

**OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!**

"Here we are," Peppy said when the door opened. The bridge was empty. They had wheeled Fox and Slippy up to the bridge. Krystal wanted to help but Peppy said that it was too dangerous. But he quickly stopped arguing when Nico offered the alternative of putting Krystal into a wheelchair and firing a gun from there. Everyone agreed to that.

"Hey, Peppy! What's up with ROB?" Falco asked. He was slumped over in his "off" mode.

"They probably had to hack into our systems and shut down ROB to get in without us knowing," Peppy replied.

"Well, I don't think we have the time or patience to hunt down every single one," Nico said as he sat down at a station. It turned out to be Slippy's station, which could control all the ship's functions. However, Nico could hardly see the computer; it was covered by all of Slippy's inventions, broken or new.

"Slippy," Nico said as he pushed all of the mess off the station and on to the floor. "I know I'm messy. But I'm not as messy as you."

"What are you doing?" Falco questioned as Nico turned on the computer. He pressed a few buttons and ROB came online.

"Warning. Multiple unknown sensor contacts outside the ship and-"

"Yeah, yeah, we already know." Falco said.

"He said outside the ship," Krystal said.

"Yeah, and we know that…" Falco trailed off as the correct words hit him. "Oh, no!"

"They've probably disabled the star fighters as well," Nico said.

"Well, this is the first time we use the turrets manually," Peppy said as he walked to a station with view screens and a yoke. He turned it on and slowly aimed at a cruiser that silently flew next to their ship. He didn't fire yet though.

"Close the blast doors, so we don't get shot in the back!" Krystal said as he wheeled to another station. Nico pressed a few buttons and they closed.

"I'm redirecting life-support from everywhere except the bridge to turret systems and engines! Engines are now online!" Nico yelled. Everyone heard a slight hiss from outside the doors and felt a slight rumbling in their feet.

"Nico, let's get some turrets!" Falco yelled.

Each grabbed a turret and everyone started firing at the cruiser now tailing them. It wasn't to long before the cruiser started plummeting into the atmosphere of Fichina.

"Alright! Now let's go to bed," Falco said.

"I wish we could Falco. The atmosphere won't return to normal until morning," Nico said.

"WHAT?!?!?!" was everyone's response.

**OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!**

NH3: Tada! I have just given you fine people a good chapter. R&R please. NO FLAMES unless it's about chap 1. Then I'm fine with it.

Fox: Four chapters and I'm STILL unconscious?!?!

NH3: Yeah, you'll come back to the real world in Chap. 6.

Fox: Why me! Why! WHY!


	5. Finding Your Place: Part 1

NH3: This I've planned to be one of those chapters that—

Star Fox Team members: Don't tell them!

NH3: Oh! Yeah. R&R PLEASE! The anonymous reviews have been enabled. Didn't even know they were off.

**OFFLINE****!OFFLINE****!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!**

Mission One: Fichina. Chapter Five: Finding Your Place. Start.

Nico woke up.

Again.

They all had to sleep on the bridge since the Great Fox had to pressurize the atmosphere. Fox and Slippy were still on the beds since they hadn't regained conscious yet. Krystal had recovered from the operation that night with incredible speed. All that remained was a wheelchair. The beds were also gone, probably in the infirmary again. Peppy was still there. So was Falco.

Nico pried himself from the chair he had fallen asleep in while taking care of a few new things like putting a better password on the ships systems and giving the command to start pressurizing the rest of the ship. He fell asleep after that. Now he was up, and by the look of things, Krystal was also.

Nico stretched his back to get the stiffness out of him. Nico saw that the time was about 7:30. He also felt hungry. He wondered why he was only feeling that now. The day before, his breakfast was the only food he had. He didn't have a choice about lunch. He didn't feel it when he healed Krystal either.

Nico walked out of the bridge and toward an elevator. He went to the floor where the infirmary, bedrooms, and basically the entire living quarters, were. He had seen the kitchen there the night before. The elevator doors opened and Nico started to float into the air. The gravity still hadn't been fixed. Nico flapped his wings and flew to his room. Krystal was there with tools floating around her. She seemed to be having some trouble fixing it.

"Problems?" Nico asked as he floated upside down relative to the floor.

"Nice to see you're up," Krystal grunted as she tried to move something out of the mechanics to replace it. Nico saw that the piece was the one he had shot, since there was a bullet inside it.

"You never unlocked the piece," Nico said.

"Oh," Krystal said, calming down a little as she unlocked it and it floated out. Krystal reached for the spare part and inserted it in. She locked it and…

WHAM! Both came crashing down to the floor, along with all the tools. Nico hit his head as he fell and Krystal dropped down on her side.

"Ow!" Krystal said, once again grouchy after she fell. Nico got up holding his head. He helped Krystal up also.

"Thanks," Krystal said.

Both started walking to the kitchen, each wondering the same thing.

"_Why can't I read the other's thoughts?"_

**OFFLINE****!OFFLINE****!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!**

Nico and Krystal were sitting across from each other in the kitchen. Both were silent as they ate some cereal they found. They were both still wondering why they couldn't read the other's mind. Krystal finally spoke.

"It's weird. I can read the thoughts of everyone on the team but I can't read yours'" Krystal said.

"I'm telepathic also. I can't read yours either," Nico said, glad the silence was over, if only for a little bit. Krystal noticed something that none really noticed since at the time, it was either snowy or dark.

Nico's hair was blue.

Krystal wouldn't normally be surprised by that, since she had seen many people who had dyed their hair (She hadn't but she was an alien). But Nico's hair color didn't seem artificial. It was actually natural. The only thing dyed were the black streaks in his hair. The thing that was most weird was that his hair was the same shade of blue her fur was. Krystal's thoughts were interrupted as Falco walked in.

"Hey, I was hungry and—what happened to Nico's hair?" Falco said.

"I think it was already like that," Krystal without any change in facial expression as she ate.

"Oh…" Falco said. He poured some cereal for himself and sat down next to Krystal.

"Krystal, we are running out of dishes," Falco said.

"You have two hands and feet. Do it yourself," Krystal said.

"Nah. The secret is to wait until someone gets sick of it and does it," Falco replied.

"Krystal, keep that thought in your memory. You can use it against him," Nico said.

"Hey, usually she's the one who gets sick of it!" Falco snapped.

"Falco, you've just pissed off an extremely grouchy woman. Just this once, you will not avoid putting them away," Krystal said, a smile beginning to form on her lips. She was already beginning to see Nico as a good friend.

Nico had the same idea. He also felt that he had found his place in the universe for once.

**OFFLINE****!OFFLINE****!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!**

Dang it! Nico didn't expect to be running so late. He ate the rest of his breakfast, took his first real shower in ages, and got dressed. At yet here he was running late! Nico barged into the conference room.

"You're late," Falco said.

"I know," Nico said. "Lateness has always been part of my schedule for some reason,"

"Okay," Peppy said. "We use ROB as a lie detector when we do this stuff, so you have to put this on" Peppy held out a little wristband.

"I am a really bad truth teller, Peppy and—"

"Hey, just do what he tells you, alright?" Falco snapped.

"I think I could confirm if he is lying or not. That is, if I could get past his mental block," Krystal said, offering a solution to the problem. Nico knew that was a better way to go and he agreed. So did Peppy and Falco. Nico let down his mental block.

"Alright, just so Krystal will know what feelings she is looking for, we are going to ask an obvious question twice. The first time, tell the truth and the second time, lie." Peppy said. "Is your hair blue?"

"Yes,"

"Once again, is your hair blue?"

"No,"

"Alright, now we can ask questions. Judging by your humanoid figure and the wings on your back, we could assume that you are an alien. Are you an alien to this system?" Peppy started.

"Yes,"

Peppy looked over at Krystal, who nodded her head, signaling that he was telling the truth (This would continue throughout the conversation).

"How did you get here?"

"I was following the path of a rogue shuttle, in search of help. The ship had been away for a few years now, so we assumed that they had found help. I used a time splinter vector to go to the boundaries of our known space. I crashed after some Venom soldiers found me and shot me down a few months ago. I kept doing hit-and-run attacks to help those fighting them for a few months before I helped you guys. The rest you probably know," Nico said.

"I now have three questions. What is a time splinter vector? Also, how did you know about Venom soldiers? Finally, where did you come from?" Peppy asked.

"A time splinter is another way to travel through space instead of hyperspace. In a time splinter, your ship is slingshot at a speed very close to infinite velocity. Then, you are transferred to hyper time. The hyper time is deactivated when you reach your destination. It is much faster then hyperspace. To get here from my system, it would take ten years in hyperspace. With the time splinter vector, it takes a couple of weeks. I came from a planet named Alderon, which is currently under siege by an ape named Andross. That is also how I know about the Venom soldiers," Nico said.

"You haven't told us everything," Krystal said.

"Well…" Nico said. He didn't want anyone to know this at all. He hated the very thought of it. Out of instinct, he put his mental block up again.

"Nico, it is nothing to be embarrassed or upset about. You may not be able to face this reality, but we can help you face it. We know about Andross but we may not know about this other person unless you open up. Will you let us help you?" Krystal said. Those were comforting words and Nico's mental block soon fell again.

"Now can you tell us?" Krystal said.

"There was someone helping with the invasion. His name is Bobby. He knew a lot about my planet and my city. He murdered my parents, right in front of my eyes. The most shocking part is that he…is my brother."

**OFFLINE****!OFFLINE****!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!OFFLINE!**

NH3: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Me too but that's the progress of this story.

SAQ: I'm back!

NH3: Where were you?

SAQ: I was out finding water to put on my burning $$ because you threw a match on it.

NH3: Okay. R&R PLEASE! This took me forever since my sister has been hogging the computer for most of my available time. I've had to drag this into my homework time and get in trouble to bring this to you! What is the point if nobody reviews?!?!


	6. Finding Your Place: Part 2

NH3: More problems with my sister. She always whines and ends up getting the computer from me! Anyway, here is part 2. PLEASE R&R! Everyone expects someone else to do the reviews and no one does! It's taking so long because I have exams to study for, plus I'm drafting a new story, brainstorming another, and I had to redo chap 1 since everyone stops there, plus I have had writer's block

**SYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECK**

Mission One: Fichina. Chapter Five: Finding Your Place Part 2. Start

After the meeting, Nico barricaded himself in his room. Krystal could tell that he blamed himself for what his brother did. However, even with the comforting words of how it wasn't his fault, Krystal couldn't get Nico out of his room. Neither could Falco's threats or Peppy's wisdom.

Other things had happened too. Both Fox and Slippy woke up from their unconsciousness. Krystal, Falco and Peppy told them both what had happened during the time they were asleep. They both went back to there respective jobs, which was that Fox took care of most of the transmissions and Slippy lay around doing nothing until something broke. When they heard about Nico's burden, they quickly jumped to the task of helping the others get him out of the bedroom.

Still, nothing worked. Fox's attempts were to fake a problem with the computers. Slippy did that also, but he also tried breaking things himself and trying to make Nico fix it.

**SYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECK**

Krystal sighed. It had been about a week and two days since that meeting. None on the team could come up with a way to get him out. Krystal and Fox were on the bridge trying to plan something for that purpose.

The view screen beeped, indicating a transmission. As Krystal looked up, she caught a glimpse of Fox's eyes, which were looking at the screen. Krystal felt that she could just stare into them forever.

"ROB, let the transmission through," Fox said.

The projector turned on and General Pepper's face appeared. He had recovered from the Aparoid infection very quickly. He was already past retirement age, but he didn't want to retire in the middle of this war. He would probably retire afterwards.

"This is General Pepper here," He said.

"You're coming through loud and clear, sir," Fox replied.

"Good. I have another mission for you. Fichina's major cities are under attack by Venom forces! We have devised a way to get them out through the train stations. However, we need you to lead this effort.

"Yes sir," Fox said. "Do we have any leads on where Andross and his forces came from?"

"Yes. It was a lucky break, actually. Slippy sent the video of the meeting to his father. When I saw it, I found our only clue," Pepper pressed a button and his face was replaced by a holographic video.

"…a couple of weeks. I came from a planet named Alderon, which is currently under siege by an ape named Andross. That is also how I know about the Venom soldiers," Nico said on the video. Pepper's face appeared again.

"If this information isn't mixed up with our information, we may have found the place where Andross is based,"

"General, there is a problem in getting there. Could you start the tape fifteen seconds from where you started, please?" Krystal said. The tape appeared again.

"…to infinite velocity. Then, you are transferred to hyper time. The hyper time is deactivated when you reach your destination. It is much faster then hyperspace. To get here from my system, it would take ten years in hyperspace. With the time splinter vector, it takes a couple of weeks," Nico said. Pepper stopped the tape.

"Ah, I didn't consider that," Pepper said. "However, we need to get to Alderon soon. If he has plans for it, then you need to get them from Nico. Oh, and how is Nico doing?" Pepper said.

"No improvement at all," Krystal said.

"Okay. Just thought he would be ready to help. Pepper out." The link closed.

"Fox, Pepper just gave me an idea. Nico can help with this mission," Krystal said.

"Hold on," Fox said as he pressed the intercom, "will all teammates please come up to the bridge." His voice echoed aboard Great Fox.

"That includes you, Nico," Fox finished.

**SYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECK**

"Come on, Nico! You can't hide in there forever and we need your help!" Krystal yelled.

"No!"

Krystal had been trying to get Nico out of his room, but not even the mission would get him out.

"Krystal, we need to go!" Falco yelled impatiently through the intercom.

"Nico won't come out still," Krystal said.

"WHAT! WHY THAT LAZY, NO-GOOD B—"Krystal turned it off so she wouldn't hear Falco cursing.

"Nico, I thought you had more sense in you. If you sit in your room sulking while your people are dying, then why should your people live? They will surely die unless we can help each other," Krystal said. She dropped a small package in front of the door and went to the hanger.

She didn't know it, but Krystal had dropped her mental block for a split second. Now, Nico knew everything from his room. Nico knew that they needed the plans for the time splinter to destroy Andross. And Krystal was right. Nico wouldn't save his home world by sitting in his room all the time.

Nico opened the door, grabbed the package and closed the door behind him. Nico wondered what was in the box. He opened it and did a sudden intake of air.

Inside was a communicator, a blaster and a pin with the Star Fox logo. Nico had just become a member of Star Fox.

Nico now finally understood why they came to him. They had helped him find a place. Okay, he would help them.

Nico put on his battle suit, which could stop bullets, resist lasers for a short time and stop a knife if it didn't hit between the hard pads.

Nico also grabbed his staff and put it into the built-in holster on his back. He also grabbed a couple of pistols and put them in holsters at his lower legs. He also put the blaster in the one at his side.

He was ready. Now he needed to get quick transportation.

**SYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECKSYSTEMSCHECK**

NH3: I've already started the next chapter. In the meantime, sit back and REVIEW! Now I'm begging you. PLEASE!


	7. Runaway Train

NH3: This was meant to go into the last chapter, but I put it in it's own. R&R please and enjoy. Oh, my excuse is that I had writer's block, camp, work on MOC pages, and my sister really hogged the computer when I had time.

**ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR**

Mission One: Fichina. Chapter Seven: Runaway Train. Start.

"Falco, Slippy! Go back and look around, make sure we didn't lose any civilians," Fox yelled from above. They were at a train station. Fox was on the platform. So was Krystal, who was putting bandages on the wounds of some and caring for eight children who lost their parents in the attack. She actually had more, but they had already run off to relatives who survived. Falco and Slippy were in the parking lot, helping those that were wounded up to Krystal.

"Alright!" Falco yelled. Both went past the crowd and started searching.

"Krystal, is everyone alright?" Fox said.

"We found eight kids without parents and five dozen wounded," Krystal replied. She had the tone that she was pissed. Fox knew she was since Nico still hadn't come out of his room.

"I hope we can find them," Fox said. Fox himself lost his parents to Andross. He avoided the orphanage but he was certain that these would be dropped in one. Andross had destroyed too many hopes already.

"FOX!" Falco yelled. Both had come back.

"What is it, Falco?" Fox said.

"Another group is coming in!" Slippy yelled. "We have to go!"

"Krystal, we don't have time to wait for them and then start the train! Get to the front and start it up! Don't close the doors!" Fox yelled to Krystal, who had led the orphans onto the train behind everyone.

"I'm on it!" Krystal said, running aboard and turning toward the front.

Fox heard fighters coming in. He looked up to see that a group of Cornerian fighters had come.

_They're going to distract them_ Fox thought.

Above their heads, the two groups clashed with each other. So far, the Venom ships were winning. Several crashed into buildings nearby. Fox felt a jolt as the train started. Falco and Slippy, however, were too far. They wouldn't make it.

"Falco!" Fox yelled into the communicator. "You two are not going to make it! Find another way out of the city!"

**ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR**

"Slippy, we need an exit! Any ideas?" Falco yelled. They had taken cover in some wreckage and were firing at some troops who were separated from the massive force that invaded this city.

"None, they've got us surrounded!" Slippy said. Falco saw that more were coming from a few blocks away.

"Great…" Falco said. He took out his rocket launcher and fired. Many bodies down the street flew into the air. Falco cursed as he ran out of ammunition. There were just too many.

Slippy, however, had stopped firing. He heard a gradual sound getting louder.

"Falco, that sounds like a car!" Slippy yelled. Falco heard it too. The car (actually it was a pick-up truck) came around the corner. The person in the passenger seat held a shotgun and was firing at anything that came too close—or if the truck came too close. The driver held a blaster one-handed and was firing at further targets. They quickly cleared the area of enemies. The car stopped by the wreckage.

"Falco, Slippy, get in quick!"

"Nico? Is that you?" Falco said.

"Yes, now get in," Nico said. Next to him sat Peppy, who had decided to help after Nico left his room. Falco and Slippy ran to the car and got in.

"How did you get here with this car?" Slippy asked.

"We snuck in through the sewers," Nico said. "This car was in good condition at some garage."

"So, where are we going?" Falco said.

"We're following the others," Nico said. He turned a corner, drove to the train station and got aboard the platform. He then drove on the train tracks and the car flew forward as Nico floored the gas pedal.

"We'll catch up in ten minutes," Nico said with determination in his voice.

"When did you come out of your room?" Slippy asked.

"Krystal made me realize something. She let down her mental block for a second after she gave up getting me out of my room. I know you need the blueprints for the time splinter. That's the only way that Andross can be reached. However, I know that I need to help **this** civilization so I can save mine. So consider me a part of Star Fox until my civilization is saved," Nico said.

"Well, congratulations! You're an unofficial member of Star Fox until Fox says you are official," Falco said.

"I think he already approved it," Nico said, waving his hand in front of their faces. On his wrist was the communicator.

"Krystal dropped a box containing a badge, a blaster, and this. Fox must approve if she had this for me." Nico said. Suddenly, all of the communicators came on.

"Star Fox, come in. We have an emergency."

**ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR**

"Our satellite system has found several enemy squads converging in on a part of the train track, where tunnels encase the train after a trip above a canyon. We can tell…" A feline admiral said, bringing up clear images of the soldiers and putting a circle around something a few were carrying. "…that they are in possession of a chemical bomb. That train you're aboard is facing certain doom. You have to get everyone off of it in ten minutes. Admiral Anderson out."

The communicator flashed off, only so the grim faces of the team. Fox knew he wore a look like that also.

"This is bad. As soon as we start going through the tunnel…" Fox said. Fox started to think, as he knew his team was thinking also. Fox learned a really long time ago that failure could result in many deaths. He knew that success would cost lives in some cases. Yet right now, he didn't have a way out of this situation.

"I've got nothing,"

"Me neither,"

"Nada,"

"Nope,"

"Zilch,"

Fox noticed that Nico hadn't answered. Come to think of it, why was Nico here now?

"Nico?"

"I have an idea, but it's risky. We may end up killing all the passengers on the train. Then again, we might not," Nico said.

"It's our only option. Tell us," Fox said anxiously, although he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"I'm coming up on the train right now. Fox, Krystal, put the train at its lowest speed to make the transition over to my vehicle. I'll take your place, since you two need to pilot Arwings for this to work. The rest of the team will get off the train tracks and use Arwings. On my mark, I need the Arwings to start pushing the train off the tracks," Nico said. Everyone stared at him with an oh-my-god-you-may-have-tried-to-solve-our-problems-with-the-most-suicidal-plan-I-have-ever-heard. Fox recovered first.

"Nico, that plan is too suicidal to work. Anything could happen,"

"I believe the emergency brakes were cut to make it move. The normal brakes wouldn't slow it down in time. It's our only option," Nico said, with the same look of worry everyone else had adopted. Fox realized that that plan was probably the only path to success…or failure instead.

"Krystal, head to the back of the train," Fox said before he switched his communicator off. He made his way to the back through the many people aboard the train. He finally reached the back and opened the door. He closed it behind him and looked at the pickup truck in front of him.

"FOX, JUMP INTO THE BACK!" Nico yelled through a megaphone Peppy had found in the glove compartment. Fox obeyed. He landed as Nico called Krystal aboard too. Fox watched as Nico climbed out the window, slide on top of the hood, and jump aboard the train. Fox assumed that Peppy had climbed into the driver's seat and was piloting the vehicle off the tracks. He soon stopped the truck on a mound of snow. Fox turned his communicator on as everyone climbed off the car.

"ROB, we are going to need our Arwings,"

**ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR**

Nico ran on top of the train to avoid being seen. After all, he was an alien being, and there would be problems if he just strolled through the cars. He jumped down into the space between the control room and passenger car and entered the control room. No one was inside. He quickly looked at the GPS and found out that there was a tight curve before the tunnel holding the bomb. There was a warning next to it, saying that the curve had to be made at the lowest speed of the train to avoid tipping over. That was the only warning they had before the tunnels. Nico realized that he could make it easier to tip over the train if he put the train at its maximum speed. He quickly figured out how and did so. A few minutes passed and they were nearly upon the tunnel. The curve, thankfully, started after the canyon below.

Nico's communicator beeped and turned on. Fox's face came on.

"Nico, we are in position. Give us your signal," Fox yelled. They still had time before they would get back on solid land. However, when they reached the last quarter of the bridge, something bad happened: Nico's communicator died. The battery was dead! Nico swore. He had to reach Fox now! Nico spotted a flare gun by the side. He grabbed it and went outside.

Nico could hear the Arwings but not see them. They were in position. Nico aimed the flare gun at the sky and when they reached the curve, Nico fired. About a half-second later, Nico heard the screech of metal on metal. He felt the train tip over into the snow before he was fell into unconsciousness from the impact.

**ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR**

Krystal landed her Arwing beside the tipped-over train first. She immediately ran to the control room and started to dig beneath the snow that covered it. On the outside, she was serious. Inside, though, she had a fireworks show of worries that had just reached the grand finale. Fox had immediately called a medical ship to the train wreck. It was on its way, but it wouldn't help them find Andross if they found Nico dead. Krystal finally uncovered Nico from the snow. Some metal had pierced his leg and he had a big bump on his head. Krystal's firework's show in her head ended.

"Falco, Slippy! Help the civilians out the train!" Krystal yelled. "Fox, help me carry Nico to an Arwing!" Fox quickly ran over. Krystal got another glimpse of Fox's eyes. Just staring into those eyes would make her go crazy. Almost. Krystal had her personal thoughts about Fox and most of them pointed to the fact that she was in love with Fox. They quickly maneuvered Nico onto the patch of grass that appeared from the heat the Arwings produced upon landing. Krystal, for her own mind to think about, decided to catch one thought Fox had about her.

_God, I could stare into those eyes forever._

Krystal's mind retreated and she wondered if Fox really was in love with her.

**ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR**

NH3: OMG! That took me forever. Anyway, R&R PLEASE! It's boring having so few reviews!


	8. Alien Examinations

NH3: I at least had this chapter planned better then the last one. R&R please. There are only seven reviews! SEVEN!

**OFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINE**

Mission Two: Corneria. Chapter Eight: Alien Examination. Start.

Nico awoke very suddenly. He looked around. He wasn't on the _Great Fox._ That ship didn't have an infirmary this fancy. Nico could only assume that he was on a different starship, most likely a medical ship or hospital.

Nico laid back down (he didn't remember when he sat up) and, through the throbbing pain in his head, he retrieved the thoughts he picked up during his unconsciousness.

Just so no one is confused, an Alderonian's mind is a lot more powerful then a Cornerian mind, or even a Cerenian's. An Alderon still thinks in unconsciousness and, with meditation, he or she could retrieve the thoughts from the back of the mind. Nico read all the thoughts he picked up. They were all mainly of worry, curiosity and fear. Nico had a feeling that he was very well known about now. Well, it made his current life easier and harder.

As he continued, Nico noticed something. The thoughts of both Krystal and Fox. He knew there was an invisible attraction between them. They did have feelings for each other. Nico decided he would have to get them closer, as both were afraid to make any move.

The door opened. Nico turned his head and saw Krystal. He was glad to see her. He knew she was also glad to see him awake before her mental block went up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Krystal said with a voice of care.

"My head hurts some," Nico replied.

"Yeah, the doctor said that might happen. You got a severe concussion from the impact. They quickly cured the bad part of it. You've been unconscious for about four days," Krystal said.

"This is a medical ship, right?" Nico asked.

"It was monitoring the battle too. We got you aboard via drop ship," Krystal said.

"Hopefully, this is my last question, as thinking hurts my head. How many people know about me now?" Nico asked.

"Apparently, my theory about you picking up the thoughts of others during unconsciousness and storing them was right. The entire Lylat system knows about you. This ship had many crews from many news stations. They all got videos and pictures of you. Fox had to tell them you were a temporary member of Star Fox, as only you can get us to Andross," Krystal said while rubbing Nico's hand, like a mother worried about her sick child, only less so. "We are on a direct course for Corneria, and since everyone knows you, you need to be registered by the government as an alien species," Krystal said.

"For documentation?"

"Yes. Now you should go back to sleep. The doctors have one last treatment to perform before you can get out of bed. They are quite surprised you awoke," Krystal said while smiling. She left the room and Nico quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**OFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINE**

When Nico awoke again, the medical ship was in a high orbit over Corneria. Nico was quickly released with Fox's help. As they entered the hanger, they were soon crowded by many news reporters and cameras. Fox quickly told Nico to stay quiet. The reporters kept asking questions nonstop.

"Why are you in the Lylat system?"

"How were you accepted into Star Fox before even being registered by the government?"

"What is your home world and culture like?"

They asked more questions like this, but Nico hardly listened. To be honest, Nico always seemed to think of them as vicious vultures, picking the meat of bones, like how they reporters kept trying to get information and failed.

**OFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINE**

"Alright, we're about to land in a military hanger. You will be escorted to a sort of research facility. Answer the questions they give you, alright?" Fox said to Nico. Nico knew Fox didn't really like this process. Everyone could get along fine without it, right? But the government insisted on it. Nico nodded to Fox.

The drop ship door's opened and they were escorted out by two soldiers. They lead through many winding halls before they walked through a door into a room that was like a waiting room. The soldiers stayed outside on guard. Fox walked up to the secretary nearby.

"Hey, I have Nico with me. The scientists in there want to get him registered," Fox said.

"Alright, Mr. McCloud. Nico, you may go in," she said before returning to her work. Fox sat on one of the benches and picked up a magazine. Nico walked in.

This room was very white. He had to squint his eyes until they got used to the light. He was in a huge room with several machines and computers.

"Ah, you must be Nico. Don't feel as you're the only one who has ever done this. One other member of Star Fox did this also," a scientist said.

"You mean Krystal?" Nico asked with certainty.

"Precisely. Now, the first part is an MRI scan, or a full body scan. You are part of a significantly advanced society, so you may not understand some of our names for the machines, so if you our confused, just ask us," he said, holding a paper gown. Nico took it and walked into a changing room. He quickly changed from his body suit. When he finished, another scientist pointed to another machine, saying that Nico shouldn't have metal on him. Nico reluctantly took off his necklace and a metal armband that was hidden from view. He then went on the board.

"Okay. This scan takes about ten minutes. You can talk but if you move, we have to start all over," the scientist said. "If you don't mind, we would like to ask questions about you."

"Okay," Nico said.

"What planet did the Alderonian's start out?"

"Alderon,"

"Could you tell me what your occupation is?"

"Yeah, but I need to explain a bit of the government,"

"Please do so,"

"Alderon has a free government, but we don't have presidents. We have princes. The title passes down from father to son. It only goes to a different family if there is no heir to the position. If my father was killed by the forces of Andross, then I'm to be the next prince,"

"Well, that's a surprise. We don't get many royals," the scientist said. He asked more questions before the scan was over. Then came a CAT scan (Nico couldn't talk in this machine) and he had to get a physical. Then he had to answer a few last questions before he could leave. Nico changed again and left. Now the waiting room seemed dark, since it was very bright.

"Oh good, they finished," Fox said, handing Nico a couple of papers. "I picked these up before we left. They are the papers for you to officially become a member of Star Fox. Just sign here and here," Fox said, pointing as he went. Nico did so.

"And now you are a member of Star Fox," he said.

"Thanks,"

"We are now going to General Pepper's office so—"

"—I can hand over the time splinter design," Nico finished. Fox's mind wasn't shielded like Krystal's.

"Yeah,"

**OFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINE**

"…so as you can see, we need to destroy Andross to end this war. Since he's on your planet, which is too far for our portals to travel, we need the time splinter method," Pepper said. Nico knew some of this, but not all. He took a chip out of his pocket and slid it across the desk to the general. He picked it up and inserted it into his computer. Everything came on. The blueprints, plans, even what fuel was needed.

"I'll send this to a research team up in our space station. They need to calculate how much time it will take for this. In the meantime, you have nothing to do until further notice,"

"Thanks, General Pepper," Fox said. They all left. Fox called a limousine on his communicator. It wasn't long before it came. The limo took the Star Fox team to their base, which they redid after the Aparoid War. It had already gotten late, so they all went to bed.

**OFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINEOFFLINE**

NH3: I wanted to have action in this chapter, but that belongs in a different chapter. R&R please. I'll never know if this chapter sucked or not.


	9. Battle on the Freeway

NH3: is back! This is the ninth chapter. BIG NEWS! Last chapter catapulted my story to 10,000 words! Yay! Let's celebrate! Marshmallows to all who review! You can toast them on the flames! That is where the flamer's messages go!

**DATACORRUPTIONDATACORRUPTIONDATACORRUPTIONDATACORRUPTION**

Mission Two: Corneria. Chapter Nine: Battle on the Freeway. Start.

The next morning, there was a lot of chaos. Both Nico and Krystal overslept ("I swear, they are like, brother and sister," Falco said.) when the team had to go to a press conference. Then, when they were about to leave, the hover car the team owned (an older model Saturn) had a gas leak. Slippy fixed it, but they had to fill the tank up again. Finally, they were on their way.

"Peppy, if we ever have another morning, like that, we are going to have to leave someone behind, maybe one of the sleepyheads," Fox said. Both Nico and Krystal blushed furiously. They knew that they both overslept. Nico's alarm didn't go off. Krystal didn't even turn hers on. The team soon pulled into a parking lot for an auditorium, where the press conference was being held. Everyone in the back seat was completely squashed, so they were glad to get out.

The conference itself didn't last long at all. The conference was about the examination of Nico, which answered a lot of questions. They were quickly interviewed on Fichina and soon, they were able to leave.

"So where do we go now?" Nico asked Peppy.

"We are heading to General Pepper. He has our payment and the research results on the time splinter portal. I saw the blueprints, but what do the two rings do?" Peppy said.

"The first ring propels you to speeds near infinite velocity. The second puts you in the dimension of hyper time, where you are going much faster then the speed of the world, but still keeps you on the actual timeline. It's very confusing," Nico said. One quick cramped ride later, they were at General Pepper's office. He gave each member a respective check, including Nico, who needed some new clothes (he was still using the battle suit he had) and told them that the time it would take to build the portal, which was two weeks. They left and Nico was able to convince Fox to let him drive the hover car. It was on the highway when trouble actually began.

"To be honest," Nico said while driving the car, "I just really hate sitting around waiting something to happen."

"Wait a second!" Peppy said. The radio was on low but he could hear it better then anyone else. He turned it up.

"…and we continue to hear about hover cars ramming into others on the freeway. There are also some reports of a sort of blockade around a building on the corner of 21st Avenue and 58th Street. We have someone on the scene," A news reporter said.

"Well, apparently these are not policeman. There are some policemen, however, nearby and they feel that this is a terrorist attack. They received a tip about it and in response, they increased security in the governmental buildings. No one was ready for an attack on this building, normally used for an advertising company, but now there are hundreds trapped inside due to the terrorists. Policemen are advising everyone to stay off the highways and…" The rest of the report was swallowed by the sound of a car hitting another car nearby. Nico quickly looked and saw that a black hover car had driven a sedan off the highway. And it was heading right at them! Nico was going to have to outwit this car and all the others that came behind it.

"Guys, please tell me that you keep spare weapons in here," Nico said.

"Dang! They're in the trunk!" Falco said.

"Then get them through the back seat!" Nico yelled impatiently.

"How come?" Slippy said. They obviously didn't see the terrorist car. No time to explain in words. Nico braked right before the black hover car hit them, putting the team's car behind the other. He then floored it and hit the other cars bumper, effectively crumpling it. Nico felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked for a split second and grabbed the pistol Krystal held out. She opened the sunroof (a feature Nico hadn't noticed earlier) and took aim with the machine gun. Nico saw several holes appear out of nowhere in the black car. It started to get out from in front of the car Nico drove. That would leave them hurtling toward a cement truck.

"Oh, no you don't," Nico said. He did a hard right turn. Harder then if they were switching lanes. Nico needed to do this in order to use his pistol and shoot the hover emitters, which sent the terrorist car sliding into the truck. The truck would be damaged, but no one would be hurt.

"Is everyone okay?" Nico asked as he tried to reload while driving. He failed and gave the gun to Fox so he could reload it.

"No injuries," Fox said. "If the terrorists are attacking some random building and the highway, then we could probably end everything by ruining the operation in the building."

"I agree. The highway attacks could be a diversion from the real thing," Nico said as he took the gun back. They all could hear a siren getting louder, and the police car would be accompanied by more terrorists.

"Alright! Krystal, give me a chance, k'?" Falco said. He got it and soon he was up through the sunroof.

Nico finally saw the cars. All three of them! There was one cop car and two terrorist cars. The police car was getting a real beating, as one terrorist car—a Cadillac Escalade—had a machine gun and was firing it from the sunroof. Falco was already firing, but they were still too far. Nico braked in the middle of the road. Several cars honked at them but Nico stayed put. They soon came close enough to fire. Falco immediately took advantage of it. He shot the wolf out on the sunroof. Nico floored it as a falcon took the wolf's place. Now they were right next to each other. The two falcons fought above the cars. Neither could get a clear shot; both hover cars were weaving around too much. Nico pulled out the gun, pointed it at the other driver, and fired. The Cadillac quickly went into the side wall and exploded.

Nico searched for the other car. It was ahead of them, but Nico could just see the driver talking on a radio. He immediately knew that the driver had called for some backup, but the backup was what surprised Nico the most.

"Fighters!" Falco yelled. He went back down into the car and closed the sunroof. Suddenly, a bus and a truck ahead exploded into flames. The hover truck became a fiery missile that settled in the middle of the highway. Nico easily passed it, giving a silent prayer to whoever drove it. The bus, however, was difficult. The hover bus split into two halves, the back disappearing in a cloud of fire and smoke, the front spinning around on its emitters. Nico quickly turned into the explosive part. They got through and realized a horrible fact.

The back had been vaporized.

Those planes had powerful missiles. They could turn around and fire again. And this time, they could hit their target. However, in a rare moment, Slippy proved just how useful he could be. He poked his upper body through the sunroof (next to Falco—uh oh!) and fired the rocket launcher he held twice. Both impacted on the planes and they became vaporized.

"Good job, Slippy," Nico turned at an exit. "Now let's bust this operation!"

**DATACORRUPTIONDATACORRUPTIONDATACORRUPTIONDATACORRUPTION**

NH3: You know, none will get marshmallows if they don't review. I won't even mind a flame!


	10. The Terrorist's Plot

NH3: God, no reviews to read. What do you have against me? I never flamed any of you guys!

**ANOMA****LY****ANOMA****LY****ANOMA****LY****ANOMA****LY****ANOMA****LY****ANOMA****LY****ANOMA****LY**

Mission Two: Corneria. Chapter Ten: The Terrorists' Plot. Start.

A pair of officers quickly ran to the team's car, which Nico had parked way too close to the blockade of officers in front of the building. Fox quickly got out and held up his pin.

"We're the Star Fox team!" he said hastily to the officers, who put away the guns they had drawn. One was a male cat, the other a female raccoon.

"Star Fox? I don't recall that an order was sent to you guys to come," the cat said.

"We didn't get one. We heard it on the radio after the press conference we had this morning. Then we got attacked by two—three terrorist cars," Nico said, fatigue creeping at the edge of his voice. The battle had required all of his reflexes and skills. This wasn't the tail end of adrenal shock; wingmen didn't have adrenal glands. The battle just drained his reserves of strength for the moment. He could hardly talk without a mistake also.

"Well, it's good that you're here. Several SWAT teams have already gone in, but they haven't come out. We think they are dead, but it's still uncertain. Terrorist drop ships have also gone to and left the roof. We believe that they dropped something at the top. Something that could be a serious threat to anyone, since that building is one of the highest around here," the raccoon officer said.

"Fox, are we going in?" Falco said in his impatient tone. Fox thought for a moment.

"Star Fox, gear up!" he said. The small crowd that gathered around the police blockade all cheered at that statement.

"Officers, you're going to need more squad cars on the highway. It's too dangerous there," Krystal quickly said before walking to the trunk of the car with the rest of the team. Fox opened it and produced an entire weapon's locker. Everyone grabbed a blaster and another weapon. Fox grabbed a sniper rifle, Falco grabbed a rocket launcher, Slippy grabbed grenades, Krystal grabbed the chain gun she liked, and finally, Nico grabbed two pistols and the sensor bombs no one grabbed. Peppy stayed with the car and drove it to a safe place. He briefly said something about being old as he left.

"Star Fox team, delta formation to the building. Quick pace," they all formed into a loose arc (Nico was confused at first but quickly got into a position) and set off toward the building at a brisk walk. They entered the building.

"My god," Slippy said with a gasp. They saw all the dead bodies, piled in the middle. They were all SWAT teams, none were civilians.

"Guys, someone's coming!" Krystal said. She had the best ears of everyone. They all dispersed and hid in the shadows.

It was an entire squad, twice the usual size, of terrorists. They got into strategic points near the back.

"Wherever you are, come out, or we will hunt you down," the leader said. A moment, then Nico came out of the shadows with his hands up.

"Ah, so Nico here was the closest to the building," the leader said. Slippy wondered why Nico was doing this. Then he saw a clearly noticeable wink from Nico's right eye. His blue hair blocked the eye from the terrorists. Slippy wrote a quick message to the others via his communicator. All were silent, so none of the terrorists heard the message come in on each communicator.

Nico walked up to the commander slowly.

"So the 'prince' can't even fight a real battle—" the rest was cut off by Nico's boot slamming into the side of his face. The commander flew into the wall and Nico used his momentum from the backwards kick to roll into cover. The squad started firing at space that, moments ago, Nico stood in. The Star Fox team fired, easily cutting down half the squad, which totaled to seven.

Seven more to go.

Nico got up and saw two behind a nearby column. Nico slid on the floor and shot them in their chests. Both dropped to the ground and stopped moving. Nico saw another one across from his position. The other already had his gun up, so Nico used his wings and flew to the ceiling 20 feet up. The terrorist missed and was shot by Falco nearby. Nico saw a stray terrorist in the middle of the hall and pushed of the ceiling at an acute angle. Nico took out his staff and hit this terrorist to the side, where Fox caught the enemy and broke his neck.

Three more to go.

Nico saw Slippy fighting another before he cut the terrorist down. Nico finally saw the last two, and they were converging on Krystal, who had taken a shot in her side and was too weak to take on two soldiers. Nico raised his staff and threw it at one. The staff instantly punctured the heart and killed him. The other was continuing toward Krystal, and his shots were getting better. Several bullets missed Krystal by inches. Nico ran and hit the final terrorist with a flying kick, his foot at the enemy's head until it hit the wall, killing him.

"Are you alright?" Nico asked Krystal.

"It's not bad," Krystal said, gritting her teeth in pain, but not that hard. Nico quickly bandaged the wound with a med-kit on one of the terrorists. Krystal got up and took a few shaky steps.

"Okay, now that the hard part has been cleared, we can continue to the top. The SWAT team will be able to take care of the other floors," Fox said. Nico and Krystal could tell that he cared a lot about Krystal's condition.

"Falco, tell them that they can bring in the SWAT—" the elevator door ringed open and everyone pointed their guns at it. Two men operated a turret inside. The team opened fire and quickly cut them down. Nico then ran to one of the men, who was still alive, and dragged him out of the elevator.

"Alright, what is your plan?" Nico demanded.

"I'm not telling you!"

"I don't really have time for this trash," Nico said while pointing a pistol at the terrorist's face. "Just tell me your plan here."

"Ung…fine. We were planning to fire Python surface-to-air missiles at the Cornerian HQ from the top of this building. We had no idea that you would come into the picture though. The highway wasn't only a diversion…"

"What was it?" Nico said, worry crossing his face. But it was too late. The wounds on the man were too great and he died. Nico could hear SWAT teams pile into the destroyed lobby.

"Team, we need to get to the top as soon as possible. The enemy is planning to use missiles to hit HQ!" Nico said.

"We have to get to the top as soon as possible," Slippy said.

"The elevator is too risky. We'll have to use the stairs," Krystal said.

"I can fly you up two at a time. We don't have enough time to climb them," Nico said as they ran to the stairs.

Nico flew them all up very quick. It was still a harrowing trip both times. Nico once lost strength and fell ten stories before he gained it back. Then Falco lost his grip on Nico, so Nico had to leave Slippy on a random floor and dive back down to save Falco. Finally, they were all at the top.

"Alright, it was entirely uncertain about what was up here. So expect anything," Nico said before he kicked the door open. On the roof lay a drop ship and several missile and missile launchers. They also found a lot of terrorists. The team fired but it wasn't long before they were overwhelmed. They were steadily losing soldiers, but the team couldn't keep it up. They were low on battery and ammunition. Falco then got an idea.

"Nico, Slippy, cover me!" Falco yelled. He ran to the missiles, aimed it at the soldiers, and fired. Several explosions went off on the roof, but none were potentially damaging. Python missiles were cheap, so there had to be a lot to damage HQ. And there were a lot. Suddenly, a missile sent Krystal flying over the side of the building. She started to scream.

"Krystal!" Nico yelled, grabbing a nearby bungee cord attached to the roof, and attached the other end to his belt as he jumped off the edge. Nico flapped his wings faster to catch up to Krystal. He caught her as the bungee cord stretched taunt. Nico flew up with Krystal back to the top.

"Got her," he said when he landed.

"Thanks," Krystal said gratefully. She saw another terrorist, still alive, she walked up to him.

"It doesn't matter," the terrorist, a squirrel, said. "The missiles down on the highway will hit the HQ and destroy it."

_The highway?_ Krystal thought. She looked and, sure enough, their was a section that rose above the buildings. She saw trails of smoke come from the highway. The missiles!

"Nico, the other missiles!" Krystal yelled and pointed. Nico saw and was a little confused about there being more missiles. That lasted only a second. He boarded the drop ship. No contacts. He climbed into the cockpit and pushed the engines to full. The drop ship rocketed away from the roof.

Nico's commandeered ship quickly reached the flurry of missiles that were launched at HQ. He opened fire on them. All peppered into small explosions. However, Nico struck trouble when some shrapnel hit the engines. The ship started going into a fast descent. Nico steered it toward the street with the building. He crash-landed it with a bone-jarring jolt. Nico climbed out of the wreck as the rest of the team came running over.

"God, this time I thought you were going to the hospital again," Falco said, in his joking-around voice. Worry crept at the edges of his voice, though.

"I swore that if I had to go into another hospital before a week was up, I'd die from boredom," Nico said while smiling through a dirty face.

**ANOMALYANOMALYANOMALYANOMALYANOMALYANOMALYANOMALY**

NH3: I've waited too long to get this chapter done. So whoever reads this chapter, R&R PLEASE because I'm getting bored of getting ten reviews, eight from one person!

SAQ: That would be me!

NH3: You just shut up! (NH3 holds up chainsaw)

SAQ: I'm in trouble, aren't I? (SAQ runs away)

NH3: Now I have to kill SAQ and roast him for my marshmallows. R&R please.


	11. A Day on Corneria

NH3: At last, someone else reviewed! It only took me ten chapters and I'm perfectly fine with it. He ("Bullhaze") is the only one that gets marshmallows. I'd give Saq a marshmallow, but he needs to be roasted so we can roast the marshmallows. Uh, wait a minute…

_(NH3 puts up signs saying "WANTED: SAQ. REWARD: FREE MARSHMALLOWS_!")

NH3: He'll turn up. Here is your chapter! This took so long because I went camping in the middle of this. It's short and general too, which makes people wonder how I spend my free time. Many ways.

**NOMERCYNOMERCYNOMERCYNOMERCYNOMERCYNOMERCYNOMERCY**

Mission Two: Corneria. Chapter Eleven: A Day on Corneria. Start.

The Star Fox team entered the building that held General Pepper's office. Nico was supported between Fox and Falco, due to the fact that all his energy reserves were used up in the previous battles. The team walked to the secretary's desk.

"We're here to see the General," Fox grunted.

"Okay, and—God, is he okay?" the secretary said after she looked up and saw Nico.

"Oou okie," Nico said.

"He said he's fine," Krystal said, with her surprise hidden. The team noticed though.

"Krystal, is something wrong?" Falco said. Krystal's thoughts made her lose track of her surroundings. The rest of the team was already waiting for the elevator.

"I'll tell you later," Krystal said as the elevator doors opened. The team, minus Nico, gave her a look that expressed concern and wonder. The trip up was a fast one. When they reached the floor, the doors opened to a mess of chaos, filing reports, adding things to files, and other stuff. The attacks had shaken up Corneria, as there were several television sets, all on news channels, which were detailing the attacks. Fox told Slippy to help Falco carry Nico to General Pepper's office, which was down a vacant hall. Fox pulled Krystal aside.

"Krystal, earlier, when you stopped, you were wondering something. Can you tell me what it is?" Fox said.

"Okay…" Krystal said. She touched Fox's head and a blue glow emitted from her fingers. Krystal concentrated as she spread her mind block to Fox. It became a part of his mind, separate from Krystal's.

"That is your own mind block," Krystal said. Even if she couldn't read his thoughts, she could read his expressions.

"How can you deal with this pressure?" Fox said with a slight expression of pain and humor. He was getting a headache from it.

"Your mind needs time to get used to the block," Krystal said. "Now, remember when Nico responded to the secretary's question in an alien language?"

"Yeah," Fox responded.

"I could translate it because it was Cerenian. A southern dialect from the planet I came from," Krystal said.

"We should look into this later," Fox said.

"Yes," Krystal said as they walked into General Pepper's office. Falco, Slippy, and Peppy were sitting down on chairs. So was Nico, but his head was still bent in fatigue. Fox and Krystal sat down and waited. General Pepper hadn't come yet. A few minutes of silence ensued. Krystal tried to penetrate into each of their minds. Falco was extremely impatient, Slippy was thinking about some repairs that were needed on the_ Great __Fox_ , Peppy was thinking about updating some maps. Krystal didn't bother with Nico; his mind block never seemed to cease. And Fox—dang, she forgot to take off his mind block. Oh well, it was probably for the best. All of a sudden, General Pepper walked in, with many reporters and photographers and cameramen crowding in the doorway behind him. Krystal saw some guards holding them back as Pepper closed the door.

"Good morning, Fox," he said.

"Good morning, General Pepper," Fox responded.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point. Those are not the only terrorists you're going to face," Pepper said.

"Sir?"

"Well, I'm sending you on a mission while the time splinter construction continues,"

"Hey, are we going to get paid for this first?" Falco said.

"Falco, shut up," everyone in the room, minus Nico, who was finally gaining back his strength, said.

"Well, continuing on with our conversation, this mission will take place on Katrina. There were a lot more terrorists on Corneria then we thought. They all came to Corneria through special starships that could become invisible. Our satellites found them leaving through a slight refraction of light. We tracked them to Katrina. The satellites there discovered a base on the ground. You're going to have to destroy it," the General said.

"Alright, General. We can leave tomorrow," Fox said.

"The sooner, the better. You may leave my office. Oh, and watch the reporters outside. They're acting like vultures," General Pepper said before turning to his work on the desk. The Star Fox team filed out into the crowd of reporters. They wrestled their way to the elevator and waited for it. Some guards came over and held off the reporters while they went into the elevator. Once they reached the bottom, they began talking again. They all had different things they needed to do. Peppy had his maps, Slippy had to do repairs, and Falco said he had to take care of some personal business. Fox and Krystal had nothing to do, so they decided that they would help Nico shop for some new clothes. Slippy and Peppy got a cab. Falco got a ride from an old friend (none on the team knew this 'friend.' Finally, Fox was able to hail a taxi and soon they were off to the shopping district.

"Nico, don't worry about this trip. The shopping district is a popular place in the Lylat System and beyond. You'll see many other aliens in this district," Krystal said reassuringly. Even though none of them could read each others' minds, she could already tell that Nico didn't like going out in public. He was an alien.

It didn't take long for them to get to the shopping district. They got out of the cab. A couple of people came up to them and asked for their autographs, but otherwise, the only sign that people knew they were here was that some of them usually whispered to each other.

There were a lot of aliens. About half of everyone was an alien. It just didn't seem like it since no type of alien came in a large number. Nico lightened up when he saw some alien types that were related to Alderonians. Krystal, who was something of an expert around here, quickly led Nico to a store that held clothes for a species known as the Wispeans, who were virtually identical to the Alderonian wingmen, except for a few key differences in bone structure, wing usage, and technological advancement. The small group had a lot of fun helping Nico pick clothes, mainly because he would purposely put on clothes that, when put together, made him look like some wacko freak. Finally, they left the store with a bundle of clothes for Nico.

"You know, Krystal, my hair was going to get cut before Andross started his siege on my world—"

"I know just where to take you," Krystal said with a glimmer in her eye. Somehow, she managed to push Nico into a hair designer's store, as Nico had seen that sort of glimmer in another's eyes: as it meant something really crazy was going to happen. Krystal was a lot more calm then that though. Krystal got her head fur dyed a cyan blue on the sides of her head. Nico got some annoying bangs in his face cut off. His hair also became a little shorter ("Helmets won't bother you as much then," Fox said.) and Krystal paid the hair designer a little extra to dye small, black stripes into his blue hair. Nico also bought himself a device that could "remove" the dye until it was used again, at which point it would appear again.

The only reason Nico bought this was because the Star Fox team got invited to a sort of "mercenary party" in which a mercenary team invited others. And naturally, the Star Fox team was near the top of the list. Fox quickly called a cab. They had to get ready soon. In the taxi, an unusual silence fell upon them.

"So, Nico, what is it like on Alderon?" Fox said, trying to make conversation, and also trying to see if there was something relating to the Cerenians.

"Not much different from your way of life. We're just more advanced in technology, we usually fly everywhere, and the 'president' position is a 'prince' position passed down through the royal family. However…" Nico said, putting a far-away look in his eyes, "…I'm not sure if it exists in its splendor anymore. We were dying from the siege Andross was putting on our planet. So much could have happened in the two weeks I spent tracking that lost ship, searching for help that none we knew could give us. We were the most advanced species in our galaxy, possibly the universe, until Andross came. We don't know how he rivaled us in our power. I think he improved upon our technology. Who knows what he could have done with Alderon. It may be nothing more then a cold, bleak world."

"Nico, I'm…I'm sorry," Krystal said.

Nico said nothing.

**NOMERCYNOMERCYNOMERCYNOMERCYNOMERCYNOMERCYNOMERCY**

NH3: God, I hate that sort of chapter in which you have nothing to put into a full day and you don't want to skip it. I wanted to put it as general as possible, but I got carried away. Now the rest of you can just R&R.

(Phone rings. NH3 picks it up)

NH3: Hello?

SAQ: Do I get the reward if I turn myself in?


	12. Relations in Personal Life

(NH3 is seen sneaking through the woods with a hunting rifle. He speaks quietly.)

NH3: Shhh. I'm hunting SAQ's.

(NH3 comes across a sign saying "NH3 season". NH3 takes it down and puts up a "SAQ season" sign)

NH3: Enjoy your chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira and Wyclef Jean, or any related subjects.

NH3: You'll see why there is a disclaimer for that song later.

**PARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTY**

Mission Two: Corneria. Chapter Twelve: Relations in Personal Life. Start.

The party was being held by a mercenary group called Knife, which specialized in stealth and bounty hunting. It was nothing fancy, but all parties had some measure in preparation. They were all rushing to get ready, as everyone had returned late. The party would start in half-an-hour, and only Nico and Peppy were ready…

**PARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTY**

Nico sat on the ramp of the Great Fox, which lay in a military hanger for now. He was sampling some music Krystal had given him when they arrived. Peppy stood at the top, watching Nico adapt to the Cornerian way of life so quickly. He had a future here in Star Fox if his world was destroyed. Peppy had heard from Fox about his speech of his planet. Peppy knew Nico thought that this life was probably his only one left. Peppy sat down on the ramp next to Nico. Nico quickly took of the headphones.

"I hope you don't mind my presence here," Peppy said.

"Not at all. Your thoughts are simple, so it helps relax me," Nico responded. A moment of silence ensued. "One question: do Fox and Krystal have feelings for each other?"

"Yes. They are both ready to fall in love with each other. They are just too afraid to make any move. They both have come to me to talk about this. Both have said to not tell the other. They is no rule, however, to me telling you," Peppy said.

"Another question: do you think there will be karaoke at this party?"

"Mm-hmm,"

Another pause.

"I think it's about time they knew how the other felt. If possible, we need to make them sing this song together," Nico said, putting the headphones on Peppy's large ears. Peppy listened, then gave the headphones back.

"I agree with this song. This will only work if we actually go!" Peppy said, hitting his communicator. "Hurry up, people!"

**PARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTY**

Somehow, the team made it on time. Everyone had made a change of clothes. Fox wore a shirt with an "eighteen" on it and jeans. Falco wore a leather jacket with a sleeveless shirt underneath featuring flames. Slippy wore his trademark hat and a shirt with shorts. Peppy wore a polo shirt with shorts. Krystal wore a red blouse that sparkled and a white skirt. Nico wore jeans and a black shirt that said "Scientific Theory Proven: The Universe DOES Revolve Around Me!" Nico had a feeling Falco's shirt said something too, but something else told him he didn't want to know what it was. It was all simple, which led Nico to believe that they had put away some stuff.

They quickly drove over to Knife's base, which was close to the size of a mansion. They passed through an identification test before they were let in to a party filled with people. A DJ played music in the corner. Nico and Peppy started to make there way over to the corner. Fox and Slippy chatted with some members of Knife. Krystal found a friend in the crowd, whom with she started talking with enthusiastically. Falco disappeared somewhere. Peppy and Nico finally made it to the DJ.

"Can I ask a favor?" Nico said after looking at the stage and seeing televisions, microphones and speakers.

"Sure, anything for a Star Fox member," the owl said.

"Okay, you do karaoke, right?" Nico asked, just making sure.

"Mm-hmm," he said.

"Well, we know that Fox and Krystal have feelings for each other. We want to have them sing in this song," Peppy continued, giving the DJ a piece of paper with some words on it. He nodded, then said "It will be our first song for karaoke,"

"Thanks," Nico said. Nico started to walk away, but was soon stopped by some mercenaries who wanted to ask him a question. Nico became friends with them quickly and walked toward Krystal.

"Hello, Krystal," Nico said.

"Hi, Nico. Oh, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Jennifer. She is a member of IceFire Cats," she said, mentioning to the cat she was talking with. Nico quickly said hello before realizing that he was thirsty. He excused himself and got some water. On his way back to the crowd, he heard a familiar voice swearing, then an awful gurgling sound.

"Falco? Are you alright?"

"No," he said.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"Let's just say I accidentally ate something that wasn't really 'falcon' food," Falco responded.

"Alright, just hang tight," Nico said. He heard a toilet flush as he walked away. Nico quickly walked to an infirmary, where he grabbed a patch that would cure vomiting. He quickly gave it to Falco by the door. There was one final flush, then Falco walked out, a little pale, but alright.

"If you need anything else, come to me quick," Nico said. He listened to the song. When it finished, the DJ spoke into a microphone.

"Alright, we're about to start our first karaoke song "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira and Wyclef Jean. This is a duet, and our spotlights are choosing our singers. The spotlights flew around the room before they came to rest on Fox and Krystal. Everyone started cheering them on, so they reluctantly stepped on to the stage. Fox started the song, so nervous since he was singing with the woman he held a crush on._Ladies up in here tonight__No fighting__We__ got the refugees up in here__No fighting, no fighting__Shakira, Shakira!__I never really knew that she could dance like this__She__ makes a man wants to speak Spanish__Como se llama, Si! Bonita, Si! Mi casa__Su casa! Shakira__ Shakira! _

Krystal picked up the part, nervously, but it didn't stop her from singing.

_Oh, baby when you talk like that__You__ make a woman go mad__So be wise, and keep on__Reading the signs of my body_

_ I'm on tonight__You__ know my hips don't lie__And I'm starting to feel it's right__All the attraction, the tension__Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Fox now let it come naturally. He began to sing better then many could.

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving__And it's driving me crazy__And I didn't have the slightest idea__Until I saw you dancing__And when you walk up on the dance floor__Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl__And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it__So you can keep on shaking it__ I never really knew that she could dance like this__She makes a man wants to speak Spanish__Como se llama, Si! Bonita, Si! Mi casa__Su casa! Shakira__ Shakira!_It was beginning to come naturally to Krystal too!

_Oh baby when you talk like that__You make a woman go mad__So be wise and keep on__Reading the signs of my body__And I'm on tonight__You know my hips don't lie__And I am starting to feel you boy__Come on lets go, real slow__Don't you see baby __asi__es__ perfecto__Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie__And I am starting to feel it's right__All the attraction, the tension__Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Fox sang "Shakira, Shakira" as she ended and Krystal continued,

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving__Half animal, half man__I don't, don't really know what I'm doing__But you seem to have a plan__My will and self restraint__Have come to fail now, fail now__See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know__That's a bit too hard to explain_Fox started singing again, in a good Spanish accent,

_Baila__ en la __calle__ de __noche__Baila__ en la __calle__ de __día_

Krystal joined in for a repeat of the same line:_Baila__ en la __calle__ de __noche__Baila__ en la __calle__ de __día_Fox sang:

_I never really knew that she could dance like this__She__ makes a man wants to speak Spanish__Como se llama, Si! Bonita, Si! Mi casa__Su casa! Shakira__ Shakira!_Krystal sang a response.

_Oh baby when you talk like that__You__ know you got me hypnotized__So be wise and keep on__Reading the signs of my body_

Fox sang this short line:_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_Krystal sang this short line in a beautiful Spanish accent:

_Mira en Barranquilla se __baila__así__, say it!_

Fox then continued onward, no longer afraid, both feeling the truth that they loved each other.

_Mira en Barranquilla se __baila__así__Yeah__She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the __Fugees__ from a 3rd world country__I go back like when '__pac__ carried crates for Humpty __Humpty__I need a whole club dizzy__Why the CIA __wanna__ watch us?__Colombians and Haitians__I __ain't__ guilty, it's a musical transaction__No more do we snatch ropes__Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

Krystal sang the chorus one last time._I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie__And I'm starting to feel you boy__Come on let's go, real slow__Baby, like this is perfecto__Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie__And I am starting to feel it's right__The attraction, the tension__Baby, like this is perfection_Fox sang this for a finish.

_No fighting_

Krystal finished with the same line. After the karaoke parts were finished later, Nico saw them dance in a slow dance, both smiling happy faces.

That made Nico smile too.

**PARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTYPARTY**

NH3: I don't like doing this sort of thing with songs, but I didn't have any other option. If you didn't like that karaoke thing, give me a review with a different idea for getting someone together. Otherwise, I'm forcing Falco and Katt to do this later. R&R please.

(NH3 lifts the rifle and shoots SAQ through the bushes into his $$)

SAQ: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	13. Attack Upon Launch

NH3: The last chapter had a problem in format. I'll fix that later, but this chapter I need to get done. Marshmallows to all who review! Don't forget what I said last chapter!

**OVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOAD**

Mission Two: Corneria. Chapter Thirteen: Attack Upon Launch. Start.

Nico woke up and was almost lulled back to sleep by the engine. He forced himself to get up and went to the computer and used it to look into the scanner. He saw that the scanners had a range of 1,200 light-years. In hyperspace, it would have taken a year to travel that distance. However that was only one-tenth of the distance to Alderon. But did this system really know about Alderon?

Nico went on the GWW (Galactic Wide Web) and quickly did a search on official maps of the universe. He got a match with a government page. Nico quickly looked at them. The farthest planet the Cornerians had gotten to was 1,200 light years away. The scanners there had been seriously modified to get through a web of subspace tangles, which still restricted scanners. Nico noticed the anomaly entering Cornerian space himself. Thankfully, the time splinter could be altered to pass through with no harm. In hyperspace or normal space, ships would disintegrate.

Nico turned the computer off. He put on some normal clothes and looked at the file holder outside his door. There was a file there. Nico skimmed it. It was the briefing and the information the government had gotten. Nico left it alone on a nearby table. He left the room and went to the kitchen. When he got there, he found Falco.

"Wow, and everyone says I'm lazy. I was the first to get up!" Falco said.

"Falco, shut up," Nico said as he got some cereal.

"Something tells me that the karaoke thing was your doing," Falco said.

"Don't tell Krystal or Fox," Nico said.

"Fine," Falco said.

**OVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOAD**

Nico went up to the bridge half-an-hour before launch. The only ones there were Slippy, Peppy and ROB. Nico went to the station that some mechanics and Slippy had made while he was out with Fox and Krystal. Nico did the system check everyone on Star Fox had to do when they accessed their stations. The computer beeped in response to finishing it. Nico then wired a command into the source code, which allowed it to run systems check with startup at a certain point. He gave it another command to report problems and stats at the end of startup.

Peppy was watching with fascination. When Fox ordered the precaution, it took everyone some time to adapt. Nico had already learned to do it and had also wired the check with the startup program. Peppy wondered how this 'alien', for lack of a better term to describe it in a general way, could do this. Could his entire race do this?

Nico put a countdown timer on the computer for 28 minutes, looked at the clock, and after a few seconds initiated it. Now he had to wait, which was something Nico was NOT good at. Nico opened a solitaire game and played it. Ten minutes later, Fox, Falco and Krystal ran in.

"Guys, they started launches earlier today! We have about three minutes for our launch!" Fox yelled as he jumped into his seat. They all rushed to get ready. Two minutes left and Slippy initiated the engines. One minute and Fox contacted the command center.

"Roger, Star Fox, you are clear for launch," the wolf said. T-minus ten seconds, Nico realized that there were unknown space craft hiding outside the hanger. It took five seconds for Nico to realize what this meant. But it was too late: Fox was reaching for the launch button. Nico tried nonetheless.

"Fox, no!" Nico yelled. Fox pressed the button and they began to lift into the air.

"Fox, land the ship, it's a trap!" Nico said.

"But why would we be given an order to take off?" Krystal reasoned. The view screen turned on.

"Star Fox, why are you taking off? We haven't given any order," the station master said. Fox realized that Nico was right.

"Slippy, land this ship—" Fox was interrupted by an impact on the ship. Too late! Ships were already firing on them. If they landed now, they would be sitting ducks. Nico rerouted control to his station and pulled up.

"Slippy, focus all power to engines to break the planet's gravity field. Reroute life support if you have to!" Nico felt a shudder and more impacts as they increased power to engines.

"We don't have enough continuous power to break the gravity. We can get three quarters up, no more!" Krystal said from her station. Nico cursed. With the friction from the air, they couldn't get the fighters through the fire around their ship. Backup would most likely come too late. A crack interrupted his thoughts: Falco had broken his arm on a steel girder. Then, Nico got an idea. It was a crazy idea, but Alderonian ships could do it. Could Cornerian ships do it? They were about to find out.

"Whoever can fly an Arwing, I can give you an opening soon to take off soon," Nico said, looking at the height display. They were at one quarter so far. Fox, Krystal and Slippy quickly left for the fighter bay.

"ROB and Peppy, get on the turrets!" Nico said.

"What about me?" Falco pouted.

"Run this process," Nico said as he uploaded commands to his computer, "when I tell you to." Nico said. They were now approaching the halfway point. Nico felt the ship shudder again and saw the lights go out. They were replaced with red emergency lights. The computers dimmed slightly also. As they approached the three-quarter mark, Nico felt the _Great Fox_ slow down. At the three-quarter mark, the ship stopped completely.

"Falco, NOW!" Nico yelled. Falco released the shield on the bay. The air, along with the Arwings, flew out freely, since there wasn't any fire blocking the way. The action also caused the ship to fly parallel with the land beneath them. Nico pointed them toward the horizon, along the humongous ocean. They started plummeting at that angle. Nico felt the shudders and impacts cease as the Arwings engaged. Peppy and ROB fired at whatever was still following them. They stopped firing after a bit.

"We are no longer pursued," ROB said.

"Alright," Nico said. They were approaching the surface fast.

"Everyone brace yourselves," Falco warned. They hit the water a few times before getting back up in the air. Using the gravity propulsion and the massive amount of power in the engines, they finally succeeded in escaping the gravity of Corneria. Nico breathed a sigh of relief. They wouldn't die today.

"Peppy, let's retrieve the others," Nico said.

**OVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOAD**

"Slippy is on his way," Nico said to Fox. The view screen beeped, indicating a call. Falco opened the line.

"General Pepper here," he said.

"Hello, General. Any news on what happened with the attack?" Fox said.

"We do, but you're not going to like it," Pepper said.

"Tell us," Krystal urged.

"If they have been able to get through our defenses, then they could be working for Andross," the General said.

"Well, then that means we must not fail in destroying that base," Nico said. "Open the hyperspace portal for us."

"Alright, the command is being sent as we speak," the General said. "Pepper out."

The view screen snapped off. Fox looked at the cameras.

"Slippy's back," he said. He quickly looked at some files. They detailed Nico's medical conclusions. Fox wondered something. He turned on a video file of the interrogation they had for Nico and put headphones on.

"I was following the path of a rogue shuttle, in search of help. The ship had been away for a few years now, so we assumed that they had found help…" Nico said. Fox turned it off. Krystal came to the team three years ago. Her ship had mechanics the Star Fox team knew nothing about. The blueprints of her shuttle had been logged, her ship given to a university for study. Fox looked at the engine blueprints and compared them with the time splinter blueprints Nico had.

The engine designs were exactly the same!

Well, the only difference was that Krystal's could only take one trip. The one being built on the hyperspace portal could do as many as possible. Fox then had one other thought. He compared Krystal's ship to Nico's ship. They had the same engine design too, except Nico's seemed to have upgrades to it.

Could Alderon actually be Cerenia?

No, that was crazy. Nico looked nothing like Krystal in terms of species. And why would they change the planet's name? Andross could just go to the last coordinates of Cerenia and put a siege on whatever planet was there. But then Fox had two ideas: Could Alderon have had relations with Cerenia? Or was Alderon the planet Cerenia and they didn't consider the memory of computer coordinates? Fox sent all this to Krystal's station. Fox saw her face turn into surprise. She sent a message back.

_Could the Alderonians know Cerenia? Did they help evacuate the planet?_

Fox didn't have an answer. He went back to the hyperspace travel and _Great Fox _entered the portal.

**OVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOAD**

NH3: I will reveal the truth in one of the next chapters. This truth might be a shock. But I ain't telling anything!

SAQ: I have a voo-doo doll of you.

_(SAQ uses it to try and burn Nico but burns himself)_

SAQ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

NH3: He doesn't realize that the doll was him in my doll's clothes. R&R if you got this far. I have done 13 chapters and few people have reviewed. I'll take a flame, just one review!


	14. Execution of Plans

NH3: Here we go again. R&R please, if you want to save Saq's life.

_(Screen pulls back to see Saq tied to a nearby train track)_

NH3: Enjoy the chapter!

**FIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE**

Mission Three: Katrina. Chapter Fourteen: Execution of Plans. Start.

They had reached Katrina instantly and the Star Fox Team was in the briefing room, waiting for Fox to come down and show them his plans. Nico looked at the entire structure on a hologram, which showed the surrounding land also. He heard foot steps; Fox just entered the room.

"Team, we have to destroy this base for our mission to be a success. However, something knew has come up. Corneria has no record or possible guess to who it might be," Fox said.

"Does it matter if no one knows?" Falco said in his usual tone.

"Yes. The leader could escape and we would have to encounter them again. Also, no terrorist group had ever given Corneria this much trouble. Some of the enemy's equipment was entirely foreign to us. Corneria suspects Alderonian involvement," Fox answered. At this, Nico flinched. He couldn't imagine that his people could do such a thing to those that helped him. Unless…

"Fox, this could lead to terrorists on our world. If Andross recruited them, he would have more power at his disposal," Nico said.

"Corneria thinks that also," Fox said. "But that's not our only problem. During the attack the government archives received a virus. It took all of the documents with it and retreated to the base, where it came from. It was encrypted, but the government is having problems solving other cases without it."

"That explains why we had to go with so little information," Peppy said.

"Team, we need to get that data back, before they decrypt and destroy it. Here's what we do. I need two infiltrators first," Fox announced.

"I'll take that job," Nico said.

"So will I," Krystal said.

"Alright. We have an Arwing pilot—Falco—and a driver for the Landmaster, which is Slippy. Peppy, are you and ROB willing to drop bombs when we need them?"

"Yes, Fox," Peppy said.

"Then do it," Fox said, hitting the hologram, which zoomed in on the base and its schematics. "Here, here and here, we need to plant bombs from the inside. That is what Krystal and Nico will do. The rest of us have to hit them from the outside to keep them distracted. However, we won't do this immediately. The infiltrators will have six hours to plant the bombs, retrieve the data, and get more information on this leader." Fox turned to Nico and Krystal.

"If he turns out to be dangerous, then you have to eliminate him. A patrol will return to the base in four hours. One also returns in three hours. We need you to hijack the first patrol that comes, suit up, and then blend in with the latest patrol. When your signals indicate that you have entered the base, your six hours start," Fox finished.

"Dismissed,"

"Everyone got up and left the room. Nico followed Krystal, as she had to show him something for the mission. Krystal led him to an armory and picked up a gadget.

"This, you will need. This can change your appearance, which will come in handy when we are inside. They will wonder why there is another wingman inside the base," Krystal said. Nico put it around his waist. His body was covered with a white flash. He looked in a nearby mirror and saw that he had taken the shape of a white tiger.

"That's much better. I'll need one too, since I'm well known in the Lylat System," Krystal said as she activated another and she became a blond cat.

"Try going black," Nico said. Krystal adjusted hers and she turned black.

"Thanks," Krystal said.

**FIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE**

Nico and Krystal had spent all morning getting ready for the mission. They were finally ready, with an hour left until they had to destroy the first patrol. They reported to the hanger. Fox was there with an upset look on.

"Great! We forgot about how we can get down there!" Fox yelled.

"Are you going to trust me on this after the train?" Nico said.

"Does it involve anything crashing?" Fox asked.

"No,"

"Then tell us,"

"Did you read the medical reports?" Nico asked.

"Some of it," Fox responded.

"Well, our wings can withstand the cold of space, as unbelievable as it sounds. I have a space suit that allows me to use my wings. Krystal can use one of the harnesses and a space suit to attach to mine. We can reach the ground this way," Nico said. Fox thought about it.

"If you kill her, I'll never forgive you," Fox whispered.

"So we can do it?" Nico asked.

"You can do it," Fox said. It took some more time to put on space suits. When they did, Fox began to leave so they could leave through the hanger. Fox passed by Krystal on the way.

"Be careful," he said. Krystal attached her harness to Nico's suit. Fox closed all the doors and vents. He called ROB, who lifted the hanger doors and sent the infiltrators toward the surface. As they approached, Nico slowed their fall with his wings so they wouldn't blow up. They were still going fast, but there was no fire around them. They continued approach. They finally approached the clouds. Both got water on their faceplates. They finally broke the cloud cover. Nico leveled out and headed toward a road to the left. He landed about a thousand feet away. Krystal untied herself from Nico's suit.

"Well, at least we didn't catch fire—KRYSTAL!" Nico yelled.

"What?" Krystal said.

"We have two minutes to get to the road!" he responded. They both ran. They arrived at the same time the patrol did. Nico was in the middle of the road and used his fists to knock both off their motorcycles. Krystal took out her staff—currently her only weapon along with a pistol, Nico had the same—and knocked one of the guy's pistols from his hand. She took two swift strides, two hard hits, and her enemy was dead. Nico stood nearby, sliding another dead body off the end of his staff.

"Brilliant," Krystal said with a look of disgust. Nico slid both bodies into some bushes and grabbed their clothes and equipment. Krystal quickly scorched away the blood. They both took turns changing and putting on equipment and the hologram disguises. Now they had to wait for another 45 minutes. They passed quickly and soon the humongous patrol party was passing. Nico and Krystal got on motorcycles and joined the party. They were on their way.

They arrived at the base quicker then they thought they would. There were tons of guards on the walls. The infiltrators avoided meeting their eyes. When they came inside, everyone went there own direction. Nico and Krystal found a shadowy corner behind some tanks and hid for a little bit.

"I guess security isn't pretty tight," Nico whispered.

"Are you kidding? All the corridors had cameras," Krystal whispered back. "We should disable them before we plant the bombs."

"I can do that. Where is the first location?" Nico asked quietly.

"The armory," Krystal answered.

"Go there and wait for me to loop the cameras. Stay out of the sights of them. If you can, plant the bomb with other bombs they have or out of sight from the cameras," Nico said.

"Got it," Krystal said. She got up and walked normally down a hallway. Nico used his wings and flew himself up to the girders on the ceiling. He crawled over to an observation platform and peeked inside. Facing away from him were officers at screens. Nico could see Krystal on one of them, heading toward the armory. Nico had found his location quickly. He hung himself from the girders and, after building momentum, swung into the camera room.

There were more then he thought, but none of them were armed. The only weapons in the room were near the door. Nico jumped over there, killed three officers trying to get to the guns, and used the pistol he had to shoot the last four. Nico stepped over the bodies and broken glass. He went to the cameras, connected them to his communicator and looped them just right.

"Krystal, the cameras are looped. You can proceed," Nico said over the COM.

"Alright, meet me in the armory," Krystal said. Nico quickly tied the real camera images to his communicator and left the room, locking the door behind him with his own password. The armory wasn't too far away. Nico found Krystal in a corner with other bombs. She had wired them all to blow with the first.

"They're set to blow in eight hours," Krystal said.

"Alright, where does the next bomb go?" Nico asked.

"The hydroponics facility. That can disable most of the cannons and such," Krystal said. They quickly walked over and planted another bomb. It was at the final location that was hard. There were guards everywhere in the power plant. There seemed to be no place to put the bomb, until Krystal spotted a sizable space with power tools.

"Good enough," Nico said. They quickly set it and were pushing it into the pile when a guard noticed them.

"What are you doing?!?!" he said. Nico quickly finished him off with his pistol, but the damage was done. Their cover was blown. They quickly ran out the plant, but they were pursued. They turned a corner but…

"Nico, it's a dead end!" Krystal said. They quickly turned and started shooting with there pistols, but they were still overpowered. Nico's last thought was Krystal slumping to the floor before he was shot and he fell unconscious too…

**FIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE**

NH3: Whoa! A cliff hanger! They next chapter will be up soon. Meanwhile, R&R please. Tons of people had read this story and so few have reviewed.


	15. Secrets That Break Friendship

NH3: I've been looking forward to this chapter. R&R please.

SAQ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

NH3: He is trying to get away from me. Ignore him and enjoy the chapter.

**CAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTURED**

Mission Three: Katrina. Chapter Fifteen: Secrets That Break Friendship. Start.

Krystal woke up feeling groggy. Her mouth felt a little numb, so she knew she had been hit with a stun blaster. She tried to remember everything.

They had both been captured and they were now in a prison cell with laser beams as bars. Krystal thought that the terrorists had much more technology then they should have. She turned her head and saw Nico sprawled on the floor with only one wing. It didn't occur to her that his holographic disguise was gone, but she was worried about the missing wing. From the amount of blood on the floor, Nico was okay for the moment. Another wing was already beginning to grow in its place. What did Peppy tell her about his wings?

Flashback:

"Nico's wings are fascinating! His metabolism is extremely high, which allows for accelerated growth of his wings if they are torn off."

End Flashback.

Krystal got up from the floor. She looked around. There was a sink, a toilet, and a bunk bed. The only thing they had left was their armor. Krystal quickly lifted Nico on the bottom bed and sat against a bedpost, waiting for two things. First, for the Star Fox team to start an attack (Krystal didn't have anything to tell the time) and second, for the bombs to activate…

**CAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTURED**

"Team, we have a problem. Both of their life-signs read unconscious until just two minutes ago, when Krystal woke up. I think they've been captured," Peppy said on the bridge. A pause, then Fox answered.

"Team, we strike now."

"But we still have two hours," Falco said.

"We have to believe that they were captured and they couldn't plant the bombs," Fox said. After this statement, everyone started to get ready. They all took Arwings down to the surface and landed two miles away. Peppy beamed down a Landmaster for Slippy.

"And what are you going to do, Fox?" Peppy asked.

"I'm hitching a ride with Slippy until we get there. I'm going to save her," Fox responded. He wondered why he said 'her' instead of 'them'. Maybe he liked Krystal more then he thought.

**CAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTURED**

Katrina was a planet of sheer heat, but Krystal was freezing. They must have been underground. Even Nico had shivered before he woke up. They huddled closer together on the bed to keep warm. Krystal deeply wished Fox was here. She felt more relaxed in his arms. She heard the laser beams stop humming. A couple of guards came in and, although both tried to escape out of their grips, they were still subdued by handcuffs and they were forced higher into the complex. It got steadily warmer and soon, both had stopped shivering.

The guards pushed them into a room, tied them to some chairs and left. There was a shadowed figure at a desk in this cavernous room.

"I don't care what they say. I expect those shipments by tomorrow!" He yelled on a phone. He then hung up.

"Well, our 'guests' have arrived. Something tells me that you also wanted to know more about me. Very well, my name is Dylan. So what is your name?" Dylan said in a mocking voice.

"I don't have any real reason for telling you my name," Nico said.

"I was not talking to you; I was talking to blue face here." Dylan responded. "I know your name already. You're name is Nico, you're the newest prince of the 4th continent of Alderon and currently serving on the Star Fox team. The vixen is new to me, but I believe she is from Star Fox also.

"It's Krystal, but that's all you'll find out," Krystal said angrily.

"Well, 'Krystal', you have SUCH an angry look on, but that's not all I want to know. I also want to know what you did to this base," Dylan said in his mocking tone.

"We're not telling you!" both said at the same time. At this statement, Dylan walked out of the shadows and punched Krystal so hard, she and the chair went on their sides.

"Don't hurt her!" Nico pleaded. He strained at the ropes.

"Well, siblings really do care for each other," Dylan said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked. He also noticed that, yes, this leader was an Alderonian also.

"I guess the possibility hasn't quite arisen yet. Alright, I'll tell you. Three years ago, a planet called Cerenia was attacked by Andross. The only friend they knew were the Alderonians, so their fleet sacrificed themselves so that the entire population could escape. None were told where they were going; few government officials even knew the planet. However, one ship had a serious miscalculation in the time splinter vector the Alderonians gave to the Cerenians. It was hurtled on an unknown vector. Two weeks later, it landed on Sauria. The only pilot was rescued by Star Fox. I assume that would be Krystal?" Dylan asked.

"Yes…" Krystal gritted.

"Then this will also make sense," Dylan continued. "After the Cerenians left their home world and settled on Alderon, the current prince of the time married one of them. The Cerenian that married the prince had never told anyone her secret. The only people that knew were a few other Cerenians and I."

"Tell me how big your information network was!" Nico said. In his mind, everything was coming into clarity, and if it did in Krystal's, then she would be heartbroken. He knew that he had to change the subject. The only response was a punch in the face as Nico and his chair fell over like Krystal's.

"No more interruptions! The secret that this Cerenian had was that she was the former queen of Cerenia. And Krystal's blood is royal, that makes you two stepbrother and stepsister," Dylan yelled in frustration. That was it. The damage was done. Nico could hear Krystal weeping as the truth came to light. Her parents were dead, and she would never see them again.

"Doesn't it just pain you, Krystal, to know that all you have left is him, that your parents are dead?" Dylan whispered wickedly as he walked toward Krystal.

At that moment, all chaos broke lose. The building swayed violently as Nico snapped the ropes holding his legs. He got up with the chair at his back and rammed it into Dylan. Dylan stumbled back as six officers came in to try and subdue Nico. Nico slammed the chair into two other officers before it broke completely. One officer got buried underneath a pile of rubble from the ceiling. At the same time, part of the wall crumbled to reveal a familiar shape.

"FOX!" Krystal yelled. The person in question shot the last three terrorists dead and ran to Krystal.

"Krystal, are you okay?" Fox said.

"No, I'll explain why later," she responded.

"Fox, get Krystal out! This place is about to collapse!" Nico yelled. He was in combat with Dylan. He was using both staffs. Dylan had one himself. Nico tossed Krystal's staff to Fox, who carried Krystal out. Nico and Dylan were all alone, and neither could get a clear side over the other. Nico sent strike after strike and Dylan parried every attack. Nico saw a huge chunk fall from the ceiling. It landed between them and Dylan ran off. Nico grabbed the communicators on the desk and the data chip with the Cornerian Archives in it. He then ran out through the wall. It emptied out into the hanger from earlier. Nico ran out as the ceiling collapsed on all the vehicles and found himself face-to-face with a Landmaster. He jumped on the top and climbed in.

"Hey, Nico!" Slippy said gleefully. Nico didn't say hi though. He saw a launch pod leaving the base as it started to collapse. Nico turned on the communicator.

"Everyone, we have a launch pod with the leader inside it. Bring it down!" Nico yelled. Nico watched as an Arwing came toward the pod, but it was shot down by another Arwing, which was pink…

"Katt!?" Falco yelled over the communicator.

"Don't forget about me!" Someone else said. Nico saw a black Cornerian fighter.

"Bill!?" Fox yelled.

"Yeah, we heard about your mission and we decided to come. It's a good thing too, because the main force is coming!" Katt said. It took the better part of an afternoon to destroy the vehicles that had come. Finally, everyone was heading to the _Great Fox 2_. Even Katt and Bill were coming. However, Nico worried only about Krystal.

**CAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTUREDCAPTURED**

NH3: Shocking that they are brother and sister, huh? Last chapter, my word count catapulted to 20,000! Yay! And now, I'm offering a special gift to whoever reviews. If you review, you get CRACKERS AND JELLY BEANS!

Saq: Can I have some?

NH3: Not until you drink the milk.

Saq: NEVER!


	16. Truths That Unite Siblings

NH3: I have so much time on my hands. R&R please. Now Saq, drink the MILK.

Saq: No!

NH3: Do it, or I'll roast you again, shorty!

Saq: WHO THE HELL JUST CALLED ME A TEENY, TINY BRAT THE SIZE OF A PEANUT?!?!

NH3: I did, now drink the MILK!

Saq: No!

**RADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVE**

Mission Three: Katrina. Chapter Sixteen: Truths That Unite Siblings. Start.

Nico had already told Fox everything they had found out and the sad truth about him and Krystal. When Nico finished, everyone was in silence about everything. With nothing else to say, Nico walked out, still upset about everything. Krystal had locked herself in her own room due to this. Nico wondered why this had happened to him. His planet under attack, his parents murdered by his brother, and now he was on a starship of an alien race wishing that neither him nor Krystal had to found out about this.

_And with all this, imagine how Krystal must feel._ Nico thought. Nico entered the kitchen and made two peanut butter sandwiches. He slowly walked to Krystal's room, looking at the map quickly to find his way.

"Krystal?" Nico said in a voice that mimicked Falco's voice exactly. "I brought you some food."

"Just leave it on the doorstep, Falco," Krystal said through muffled cries.

"Okay," Nico said, still continuing his Falco routine. He knew that he was probably the last person Krystal would want to talk to. Nico walked away to his room with his sandwich. He reached it and locked the door behind him. He sat down at the desk, took a couple of bites, and then wept also. That fact that Krystal may be his only family left was too much to bear…

**RADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVE**

"The DNA results just came in," Bill said as he walked into the conference room.

"And what do they tell us?" Falco said.

"That this 'Dylan' wasn't lying. They are most definitely brother and sister," Bill said. At this, everyone signified that they were upset still. Falco and Katt both let their heads drop into their respective arms, Bill, Slippy and Fox hung their heads, and Peppy supported his head with his arm.

"That's it," Katt said, getting up. "We aren't helping them with this. I'm going to talk to them."

"I don't think you can!" Peppy tried to say, but Katt had already left.

"It's no use. When Katt gets like this, she has to do what needs to be done," Falco said.

"I'll go too," Bill said as he left and ran after Katt. He found her trying to get into Krystal's room.

"Come on, girl! You should just talk to someone!" she said.

"No!" Krystal yelled.

"Katt, let's try Nico instead," Bill said. They walked to Nico's room, both hoping they had better luck with him. When they reached it, they opened the door to find that Nico wasn't there.

"This is hopeless—ROB, where is Nico?" Bill asked.

"Subject Nico is in storage room AA-23," ROB said in his mechanical voice.

"And where on this ship in that?" Katt asked.

"Storage room AA-23 is directly across from the infirmary," ROB said. Bill and Katt quickly walked over there, making heavy use of the maps. They reached the infirmary and went through the door across from it. They saw Nico picking up things from the floor and stacking them on the shelf. Katt walked in and tripped over the body that was still there.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Katt screamed when she saw the body. She pushed herself away (she wasn't expecting a dead guy) and Nico calmed her down, explaining what happened during his first night. Bill stepped over the lizard's body.

"Nico, we had to talk to you," he said.

"Help me," Nico said.

"I know, but—"

"No, I mean help me lift her up," Nico said. They got Katt back on her feet. Bill tried again.

"Nico, about Kr—"

"Hey, help me lift this shelf," Nico said.

"Alright, listen!" Katt yelled. "Why are you upset?!?! You now know that you both have someone you can consider family!"

"I know!" Nico yelled back. His voice then got quieter. "We just can't accept that our parents, even our stepdads we never knew, are gone. To think that each other is the only family we have in the whole universe is…" Nico broke into tears before he could finish. Bill and Katt put their hands on his shoulders as he cried. When he stopped, Bill began to speak.

"Well, shouldn't you be happy that you now have someone to consider family? Just because you now have family doesn't mean you need to get all worked up about a member that is no longer with you. And why do you and Krystal stay away from each other? If you still need to get worked up about your parents, then shouldn't you be comforting each other?" Bill said.

"And here's something else: what if there was someone from the family who thinks he or she is the last one? You still have hope." Katt said. "And you should continue on with that hope deep in your heart. It's what your parent's would have wanted, even if they truly know it's false hope and you don't."

At these comforting statements, Nico knew they were right. And now, he knew that he was the only one who could go to Krystal and talk to her. Nico left the storage room and ran to Krystal's room. When he arrived, he knocked on her door after a momentary pause.

"What?" Krystal mumbled.

"It's me," Nico said. "Listen, neither of us could continue with life if we had no hope of the thing we treasure most. But hope isn't lost!

"But you said that your parents were killed right in front of you by Bobby," Krystal retorted from behind the door. Nico's eyes swelled up with tears at this thought.

"Listen to me, Krystal! We still have hope that we aren't the only ones that are part of our family. We still have hope in the fact that we found each other. And we still have hope with the other sibling," Nico said desperately. He was ready to walk away from the room when the door opened, he saw a flash of blue, and next thing Nico knew, he was being hugged tight by Krystal. Krystal continued weeping on his shoulder. Nico hugged her back and started to cry into her shoulder also…

**RADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVERADIOACTIVE**

NH3: This wasn't a filer chapter, thankfully. Now, if I don't get three reviews for this chapter, SAQ WILL DRINK THE MILK!

SAQ:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

NH3: Oh, and on Tuesday, I leave for a two week vacation in the Caribbean. So, unless I somehow squeeze in a chapter before Tuesday, then you won't be hearing from me for a while. See ya!


	17. The First Date

NH3: Saq didn't drink the MILK. R&R please.

**SIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLING**

Mission Three: Katrina. Chapter Seventeen: The First Date. Start.

For the time until the _Great Fox 2_ got its engines fixed from the attack, the Star Fox team was staying on Katrina. They had three days until it would be fixed, and they had almost nothing to do. There wasn't much on Katrina to look at, so when they weren't sitting aboard _Great Fox_, they were out doing whatever: shopping, looking at attraction, etc. It was so boring on the first day that Nico decided to do something even riskier then the karaoke night: He was going to convince Fox to take Krystal on a date. When Bill found out about the karaoke, he was ecstatic, saying that before, no one could get them together.

"And then you come and get them together on the first try!" Bill said. "Do you have any idea how jealous I am?" he continued, beginning to joke around.

"Very, apparently you have already tried fourteen times," Nico said as they walked toward Fox's room.

"How did you know?" Bill asked.

"I'm telepathic, remember?" Nico said. They had gotten to Fox's room. Nico knocked. The door opened and they walked in to see Fox lying on his stomach on the bed.

"Bored?" Bill asked.

"Very," Fox said.

"Here's an idea: ask Krystal out," Nico said.

"WHAT!?!?" Fox yelled.

"Apparently, you heard me," Nico said in response to Fox's reaction.

"I would, but have you seen how I sometimes freeze around her?" Fox asked

"Yes," Nico and Bill responded.

"So how can I?" Fox said.

"Take a deep breath before asking her. And if you're nervous, tell Krystal you are and then ask," Nico told him.

"Alright," Fox said. They all got up from the bed and walked around the ship looking for Krystal. They found her in the kitchen. At the sight of her, Fox nearly ran away. But that was why Nico and Bill were there. They pushed Fox back into the room. Fox walked up to Krystal.

"Um, Krystal?" Fox said. Before Krystal looked behind, Fox looked and saw that Nico and Bill were no longer there. However, Fox didn't actually feel nervous about this. He kept thinking to the karaoke night to calm him down.

"Yes, Fox?" Krystal said.

"Um, I was wondering…would you like to go out sometime?" Fox asked.

"Of course, Fox. How about tonight at seven?" Krystal said.

"Well, there is this great restaurant on the corner of Madison and 6th Avenue," Fox said.

"See you there," Krystal said as she walked out of the kitchen. As she left, Katt and Peppy joined up alongside her.

"Did he say yes?" Katt asked.

"Yes!" Krystal said, unable to contain her glee.

"Yikes, I didn't think he would ask, considering your unsure relationship," Peppy said. As they continued along the hall, they passed Bill and Nico running in the other direction. A quick 'hello' and a few more turns later, they entered the kitchen where Fox was.

"Did she say yes?" Bill asked.

"Yes, but now I'm freaking out," Fox said.

"The date's going to be fine," Nico said.

"Yeah, but I needed a new suit ever since Falco accidentally shrunk my old suit, don't ask," Fox said.

"You can use my suit if you want," Bill offered.

"Thanks, Bill,"

**SIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLING**

It was 5:30, and both were ready to go. Fox called a limousine. They both walked outside and they were surprised at how both were dressed up nice. Fox wore a white shirt, blue tie, black khakis, and a black overcoat. Krystal wore a light blue dress that complemented her fur. Both stopped for a second, looking each other over, and then they took each other's hand as they walked to the limousine.

In the limousine, they had a happy time talking about what the other liked to do and didn't like to do.

"But do you know what I really like?" Krystal asked.

"What?" Fox asked.

"Being here with you on this date," Krystal responded.

"Definitely," Fox agreed.

It wasn't long until they made it for their reservation. They sat at a table and began to order. Fox wanted some BBQ ribs. Krystal wanted a salad with meat in it. As they waited, they talked about what life was like on Cerenia before Andross came. The orders soon came and they began to eat.

**SIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLING**

Nico sat in his room with a guitar, which was from a space compressor he had. Along with it came an electric piano, another guitar (this one was electric) and other instruments. Bill walked in to bring Nico some food.

"Hello—hey, you never told me you had a guitar!" Bill said.

"I didn't tell anyone," Nico said.

"Do you know how to play?" Bill asked.

"Duh!" Nico said, getting up.

"Well, how about a guitar duel?" Bill asked.

"Alright." They took turn on the electric guitar, playing different songs and solos. Nico won.

"Good job!" Bill said.

"Thanks," Nico said. Suddenly, a screen in Nico's room opened.

"Star Fox?" the Major General said onscreen.

"Yes?" Nico answered.

"Sorry, but we have a squad of Venomese fighters inbound. We need you to repeal them."

"Alright! We'll be right there!" Nico said. The screen turned off.

"We do this on our own and leave Fox and Krystal alone," Nico said. He activated the ship's intercom and called everyone to the hanger. When he and Bill arrived, everyone was there. Nico quickly explained everything. They launched each ship and they soared over the city toward the enemy.

**SIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLING**

Fox and Krystal were just leaving the restaurant.

"Oh my God, that pie was amazing," Krystal said.

"I thought so too," Fox said. They were cut off mid-sentence when three Arwings, one Cornerian fighter, and Nico's alien ship flew over the city toward the west.

"Oh, brilliant," Fox said. They flagged down a taxi (there was no time to wait for the limousine) and they went back to _Great Fox._ When they arrived, they took off in their Arwings after a quick change in uniform. They flew after the trail the other fighters left. When they arrived at the battle zone, they saw a Arwing wreckage smoking on the ground, two Arwings dancing circles around each target, a Cornerian fighter being chased, and the Alderonian ship hitting whatever tried attacking it.

"Guys, we saw the ships as you flew over. We're here to help," Fox said.

"Alright!" Nico said back. Both fighters dove into the conflict. They had the upper edge. On the last fighter, though, the fighter hit Krystal's ship. She started to plummet as her engines failed.

"Krystal!" Fox yelled. He dove after her. He pressed the g-diffusers to full, enlarged the field to hold Krystal's ship, and pushed the engines to full. It worked, but both ships still crashed into the sand. Fox climbed out of his dented ship and went to the bent-up-and-smashed ship that was Krystal's.

"Krystal!" Fox yelled again. He opened the cockpit and saw Krystal breathing heavily from a bloody gash in her side. Fox picked her up and carried her. Krystal suddenly lifted herself up and kissed Fox. Fox kissed her back.

That was their first kiss.

**SIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLINGSIBLING**

NH3: There! I squeezed in another chapter! Now R&R please, otherwise you will have nothing to do for two weeks.

Fake SAQ: I like milk!

NH3: Who are you and what have you done with SAQ?


	18. Nico Rocks The House

NH3: Tada! Here's your chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, Kaenon, Linkin Park and 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park, or any related subjects.

**FREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAK**

Mission Three: Katrina. Chapter Eighteen: Nico Rocks The House. Start.

The next day was filled with activities. Everyone wanted to go shopping in the shopping district on Katrina. Also, Fox produced an e-mail that invited the Star Fox team to a rock concert in the Katrina Stadium. So everyone was ecstatic.

They took a bus to the shopping district, with many passengers looking at them. Krystal shifted uneasily in the seat next to Fox, mainly because almost everyone on the bus was looking at them as if they were a couple. They were, but it still felt kind of awkward. Fox calmed her down before he saw everyone looking at them also. Then Fox got nervous also.

The bus ride finally ended. The team got out with many other passengers and got in a line for a security checkpoint. Katrina had a lot of black market problems, so the streets in the shopping district were closed to cars and everyone had to go through a security check. They passed through and headed to a haircut designer, mainly because Katt and Krystal insisted.

When they got inside, the two girls got a shampoo and small trim. Nico didn't want to at first, but he ended up getting a trim to gain bangs over his forehead.

When they all finished, they headed to a clothes store, where everyone picked out a couple of new clothes. Nico didn't, but he got some Kaenon glasses that were perfect for him.

"To be honest, Nico, someone must have been thinking about you when they made those glasses," Slippy said.

"Thanks, Slippy," Nico said. "So, where are we now?"

"We were thinking about the museum," Fox said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Katt said.

"Katt, why is it that you always agree to things that I hate?" Falco asked.

"Because I'm your girlfriend!" Katt said in a mocking, sad tone. She then smiled. "That's what we do."

One short taxi ride later, they arrived at the museum. Everyone, especially Nico, was fascinated by the presentations. They even had a Red-Eye Skeleton ("You have no idea how much I hated them on Sauria," Fox said.) However, they were beginning to run late. They quickly left, but not before Nico noticed something.

"Hey, hold on guys," Nico said. He disappeared through the door and then returned a few minutes later, putting something in his pocket. None on the team knew what he did—yet!

Another bus ride took them back to the _Great Fox_. However, they realized that it was daylight savings time, so Fox's watch was an hour ahead. With nothing to do, they played games with each other. Nico quietly slipped away, made a couple of phone calls and left for a half-hour. No one knew he was gone. His purpose for all this would soon become clear. It was a surprise for the team.

**FREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAK**

They were ready to go to the rock concert. It was being done by Linkin Park. There were backstage passes also. They had to stop backstage before and after, and one time between any song. They took a limousine there.

"Nico? Have you ever been to a rock concert?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah! What on earth are you thinking?" Nico responded.

"Oh,"

"So guys, when should we use our backstage passes for in-between songs?" Fox asked.

"Before the last," everyone said.

"Alright!" Fox said. The limousine stopped. They had arrived. They got out into a massive crowd. They went inside and went backstage.

"Well, Star Fox made it!" They turned around to see Brad.

"My name is Brad," he said, beginning to point to everyone. "Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Katt, Bill, and Nico."

"Very good," Fox said.

"We hope you play well!" Katt said.

"Thanks," Suddenly, there was lots of cheering from outside. "Oh, the show is starting! You better run!"

"See ya!" Krystal yelled. They entered the crowd and saw many people cheering to the entire band, including Brad. They started playing songs like In The End, Prayer, etc. until they got to the last song. They took a little break and ran off stage. The team entered backstage and heard a loud shout.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Brad yelled. Someone accidentally shut a guitar case on his hand. His hand was bleeding, but it more or less seemed like it was sprained.

"Oh, great!" Falco said.

"What? He'll be fine!" Krystal responded.

"We know, but he can't play with that hand. The song they were going to play was one of their best, 'What I've Done'," Nico finished. They walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Brad said. "I can sing but we need someone who can play the guitar part of 'What I've Done'."

"Well, maybe Nico can play it," Bill said.

"What?" Nico said with a what-on-earth look.

"Nico, play the bridge for me," Brad said, holding out a guitar. Nico took it and played the bridge.

"Now the chorus," Brad said while smiling. Nico did so.

"Hey, manager! Over here!" Brad yelled.

"You found someone?" the manager asked. Brad nodded.

"Well then, both of you should get up there!" he yelled. Nico followed Brad up some stairs.

"Wish me luck guys!" Nico said before his voice was swallowed by the roaring crowd.

"Hello, everyone! It took longer then usual because I kind of sprained my hand," Brad said. "We were looking for someone to play the guitar and then we got lucky, because this person could play the guitar and he had recently joined one of the most famous mercenary groups in the system, probably the most famous. I'd like to introduce to you all to Nico of the Star Fox team." At this the entire crowd went wild and also looked around for the rest of the team. They started the piano solo. At the end of it, Nico started to play. After a few seconds, Brad started to sing with another singer.In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies_[Pre-Chorus:_

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done_[Chorus:_I'll face myself

To cross out what i've become

Erase myself

And let go of what i've donePut to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty_[Pre-Chorus__[Chorus_For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done!!!_[Chorus_What I've done

Forgiving what I've done

At the end, everyone screamed louder then ever. Nico finished his guitar part and ran offstage with the rest of the band. The Star Fox team was there again and he was hugging them in glee. After, Brad turned to Nico.

"Nico, you really saved my butt. Thanks," Brad said.

"No problem," Nico responded. The team left through the back stage door and walked through the alleyway. They flagged a taxi and returned to the _Great Fox_.

**FREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAKFREAK**

NH3: This is no doubt a filer chapter that is guaranteed to get flames but R&R the story anyway. And if you stop reading here when I get another chapter up in two weeks, then you're an idiot. Now, SAQ thinks he fooling me with the Fake SAQ. But I'll just set up a Fake NH3.

(Later)

SAQ: NH3 is never going to tell the difference.

NH3: Oh, really?

SAQ:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	19. Telepathic Visions

NH3: I'm back! After a long vacation, I decided that the last chapter was so bad, that I rushed through it so fast, so now it's just something that shouldn't be there. So I'm skipping a few days in story time to do this chapter. Hope you enjoy this. Oh, and you can flame chapters one and eighteen. It took me so long to get this up because I finally started high school, which is hard, and my sister has begun an obsession with Webkins (which I do not own) so she's always using it. Hope you enjoy this.

**SHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWN**

Mission Four: Zoness. Chapter Nineteen: Telepathic Visions. Start.

The next day passed with nothing interesting, except that Nico and Falco were quickly advancing with how much they couldn't stand each other. When one screwed up with something, the other got into a huge fight. The only two that could make them stop were Peppy and Fox, but they were busy overlooking the rest of the Great Fox's repair. They came in for dinner to find both arguing.

"You should have told me when you upgraded the engines on my fighter!" Falco yelled.

"Well, you should be happy I even would, but now you are just whining about it!" Nico responded angrily.

"What was that?" Falco gritted. Fox decided to interfere.

"Everyone just shut up and—!"

"BACK OFF!" They yelled. This was the point where Krystal and Katt walked into the room with baking rollers and started whacking both of them on the head repeatedly. When they finished, both were holding ice packs on their heads. Thankfully, they had stopped arguing. Everyone sat down to dinner.

"So, Fox, how are the repairs going?" Bill asked.

"Well, we are lifting off tomorrow with our next mission," Fox said tiredly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to tag along with you guys," Bill said.

"Neither am I," Katt said.

"That's alright," Krystal said. "I think we can handle it."

"Mm-hmm," Nico hummed. He was actually thinking about his people. What had happened to them in the week and one day he was here in the Lylat System. Nico closed his eyes and started to meditate. Krystal was watching him as the others talked when he suddenly flew backwards over his chair.

"Nico!" Krystal yelled. Nico was lying on the floor holding his head. Krystal ran to his side. She held his hand and started to see what Nico was seeing.

She saw fields and cities with Alderonians being enslaved, all holding their heads as if the red light atop a nearby tower might be the deaths of them all. Krystal saw three silhouettes, two of which seemed familiar, standing before the red light. Then, pain gripped her. Pain beyond anything Krystal had ever felt in her life. The pain blinded her to what she was seeing and brought her back to her surroundings. However, those disappeared too as Krystal shut her eyes and started to scream in response to the pain. Finally, darkness consumed her, but not the pain.

**SHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWN**

Krystal awoke in the infirmary with a rather tired look. She turned her head to find Nico still sleeping on the bed next to hers. She tried to sit up, but the simple action exhausted her. She lied down again and looked at the monitors, which displayed her vitals. She looked okay, but she never got the hang of reading them. She heard a door swish open behind her. She looked to see a flash of orange, then found herself in the arms of Fox. She hugged back.

"Krystal, you're alright," Fox said gleefully. Krystal still detected a touch of concern in his voice.

"What happened?" Krystal asked.

"Nico fell back in his chair and started screaming. We were sure that he wasn't seriously injured, but you gripped his hand and not a moment after, you collapsed from your kneeling position and started to scream as well. We took you to the infirmary. We couldn't determine the cause, only that you felt a lot of pain," Peppy said behind Fox. Fox stepped out of their hug, since that used Krystal's strength too

"It was a telepathy-related vision," Krystal said.

"A what?" Falco said, entering the infirmary.

"Well, it's a vision only telepathies can experience," Krystal said slowly, pausing to breathe. "The side effects are feelings of whoever you see."

"So you saw someone in pain. Nico did too?" Peppy asked.

"Nico did, but we saw many people being in pain. So we felt what every Alderonian felt," Krystal said.

"Wait, you saw Alderonians, this far away?" Fox asked.

"Yes," Krystal said.

"Tell us what your vision was, please," Peppy said.

So Krystal did. She told them how the enslaved Alderonians were working, how they suddenly gripped there heads as a bright red light—no, six red lights, she remembered clearly—and the silhouettes of three people were against the light. That was when the pain began, and she had slipped into unconsciousness. She finished her story and Fox and Peppy looked at each other with worried looks. However, they weren't about was her alone. They were trying to perceive what Krystal's vision meant. However, they failed. She heard someone stir in the bed next to hers. She looked to see Nico wake up. Fox, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy (he had just entered) followed her gaze.

"Nico, are you alright?" Peppy asked.

"Yeah," Nico said. He quickly remembered his vision and realized several things from it.

"Alright, now, Krystal has already told us what the vision was. Do you have anything to tell us?" Fox said from Krystal's bed.

"A lot," Nico started. "First, Alderon isn't surviving the siege anymore. Or that part isn't at least. It a lot worse then when I left. Second, those silhouettes I know. They are our enemies, Andross, Oikonny, and Bobby. And third, they have released an ultimate evil, the opposite of Krazoa Spirits, which a shrine is in our system, like yours."

_How did he know that!_ Fox thought.

"This is bad. As Alderon gets worse, attacks increase in number. In the two days you two were unconscious, we have received fifteen battle reports from around the system, all just barely repealed. We are ready to strike Zoness. We can take you off the medicine so you two can help us. Will you?" Peppy said. Krystal and Nico looked at each other.

"Definitely!" They said.

**SHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWNSHUTDOWN**

NH3: Sorry this didn't have good action. The next chapter will have action, that is a promise.

SAQ: Hey, you don't keep promises you make to me!

NH3: That's because you always screw things up it becomes useless. R&R people.


	20. A Lone Building

NH3: I'm doing too much at once. Enjoy the chapter. If you have read this far, then please review.

SAQ: You're saying it much nicer then usual.

(NH3 holds up a plunger)

SAQ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**GENETICGENETICGENETICGENETICGENETICGENETICGENETICGENETIC**

Mission Four: Zoness. Chapter Twenty: A Lone Building. Start.

Nico and Krystal quickly suited up for the mission. Their clothes consisted of black silk, perfect for sneaking around, but terrible protection. Nico, however, couldn't stop thinking what the Alderonians were going through. He had to keep telling himself that there were only four days left to begin the journey home. They finished and went to the hanger. They climbed into their respective ships and launched. The rest of the team, minus Peppy and ROB, were already on the surface, at the enemy base, which was a skyscraper sticking out of the water.

The siblings entered the atmosphere on a trajectory to keep them hidden. They broke through the clouds and landed on the roof, where three other Arwings lay. They got out and headed toward the stairs.

"It's 1:22, Nico," Krystal said. "Fox should cut the electricity in eight minutes."

"Alright," Nico said. They entered the stairwell and Nico attached a pulley system to a hook.

"Krystal, how far?" Nico asked.

"Three-hundred-fifty-seven feet?" Krystal asked.

"Sounds about right," Nico said, typing in numbers on the pulley. He finished and extracted some rope. He clipped it to his belt and Krystal attached her clip to him. Then, they jumped.

As they approached three-hundred feet, the pulley slowed down their fall. At the end of their descent, they stopped completely. Nico swung them to the edge. They unattached the clips and took out blasters. They snuck down a hall, made a left and then a right. There were guards at the leader's office, but they both ducked out of sight in time. Using hand signals, Nico told her to equip a silencer and go around to the other end of this hall. She disappeared. Nico looked at the clock. It was 1:29 exactly. One minute to go. Nico rounded the corner and fired a silenced shot. The closest guard fell. The other guard noticed and turned to see Nico, but Krystal shot him in the back. They sneaked to the door. Twenty seconds left, and they opened it.

"Welcome, Star Fox!" a lizard behind the desk said. He turned and raised two bazookas.

"They knew we were come—look out!" Nico said. He rammed into her and they crashed into a wall. A missile streaked through the spot they were just in. It collapsed the back wall. Suddenly, the lights went out. Krystal heard Nico get up as missiles streaked throughout the room. They stopped after a few seconds and Krystal heard Nico's staff hum. Then she heard glass break and poisonous water streamed into the room.

Nico had killed the leader, but the leader's last move was to break the glass. The glass was tinted on the inside and if you jumped through it, you would be in the deadly sea for a moment, and then you would get sucked back through the glass and be dumped in filth. Nico hadn't done anything of the sort, but the water was now drenching him. Nico moved the leader's body and blocked the hole. However, it was only him holding it in place, so he couldn't escape. Krystal grabbed two letter openers on the desk and stabbed the body's upper and lower backs. Water stopped flowing in.

Nico finally removed his staff, but polluted water drenched him again. Krystal couldn't help herself. She laughed mirthful laughs. She slowly stopped as Nico gave her an angry stare. The stare quickly turned into worry and shock. Krystal turned around. The glass was breaking even more. Spurts of water flowed through the cracks. Krystal saw that the paperweights were to blame.

"We've got to go! That thing could break any second!" Nico yelled. They ran into the hall. However, since they came from opposite waves, they started running away from each other. The floor-to-ceiling window broke and they were instantly separated and washed away.

"Krystal!" Nico yelled, but she was already swept away. Nico hoped she would be alright. Nico tried to swim against the current, but it still carried him along. Nico came to an intersection and noticed something he hadn't. It was a large, overhead pipe. Nico reached and grabbed it. The current tugged, but Nico held on, pulling himself toward the stairs they came down. Suddenly, Nico realized that the water was getting higher. It was already up to his chest! Nico knew that it was a long straightaway to the stairs, so he let go. The current pushed him to the stairway, which was pooling water from here and above.

Above? Nico suddenly realized they were lower then they thought and that another window had broken along with the leader's window. It looked like it was raining the polluted liquid. Nico swam over to the stairway. Suddenly, huge amounts of water came along and it and thrashed him about. It settled down, but Nico was in another dire situation: His shirt had snagged on a hook underwater and it wouldn't let go. Nico began to suffocate. In the chaos, Nico furiously thought.

His shirt was silk, so he would waste his energy pulling it apart. Should he risk it? Nico tried anyway, since he didn't have another option. He pulled with his arms and wings, but it wouldn't come off. Nico then tried to slip out it, but his head wouldn't fit through. Finally, he came up with one final idea: he grabbed his staff from his pack and sliced the shirt, making the collar wider. Nico slipped out and swam for the surface. He finally breathed air again.

"Nico!" someone yelled. Nico looked up and saw a drenched Krystal on a stairway.

"The… pulley is…still under…the water," Nico said between gasps. They need to get back up quickly; Nico had no idea what the huge amounts of water would do to the structure around them. Krystal held her breath and dived in. Nico joined her after a few more breaths. They clipped to the pulley and they got pulled up and out of the water toward the top. They climbed out of the shaft to find themselves in the middle of a gunfight. Fox, Falco, and Slippy were holding off scores of enemies and a drop ship flying around them. The siblings quickly ran over to a makeshift blockade made by the Star Fox team.

"What took so long?" Fox asked over gunfire.

"We accidentally flooded the bottom levels," Nico responded, taking up a sniper rifle and shooting methodically. Krystal grabbed the nearby Gatling gun. Finally, the drop ship pushed it too far and Falco called in for air support. The Great Fox swooped down and shot it out of the air. The drop ship careened and flew down. They all felt a rumble beneath them. However, Slippy saw it as a bad sign.

"Fox!" Too late! Slippy was cut off as their side of the roof dipped suddenly. The building had taken to much damage. Fox ordered them all into the star fighters before another jerk in the building threw him over the edge.

"FOX! NO!" Krystal yelled. She jumped after him, even though the fall could kill them, even if they landed in the water. In a flash, Krystal realized just how much she loved Fox. Their love was so intense and deep for each other that they were willing to jump off a building for the other. And that was just what Krystal did.

"Oh, no," Nico muttered as he jumped over the edge. But he didn't realize that a wing was torn, so when Nico flapped his wings, he only went faster. He caught up to Krystal and hugged her, presenting his body in defense of Krystal's body. Would the fact that an Alderonian's evolution was millions of years more advanced then a Cornerian body? He was about to find out.

He hit the water and felt little knives all over his body from the impact. He lost oxygen in his pain. He closed his eyes and used his telepathy to see his surroundings. He felt Krystal's mind block above and to the right and felt Fox's unconscious mind lower then Krystal's and more ahead. Nico struggled to move through the muck. Krystal moved a lot faster and grabbed Fox. She swam for the surface.

Now, Nico's oxygen was gone, and he began to suffocate. He felt someone enter the water above him, but he was swallowing in polluted water. He saw the figure above him reach, but he wasn't close enough…

NO! Nico had to save Alderon. He had to show Krystal's past and the refuge Cerenians. Nico had to stop Andross, Oikonny, and Bobby. He had to show everything. He was the only one who could lead the team to Alderon. They hadn't come this far to lose him!

Nico swam up a few meters before he lost all his strength and faded into unconsciousness. But he was saved. A feathered hand grabbed him and pulled Nico up.

**GENETICGENETICGENETICGENETICGENETICGENETICGENETICGENETIC**

NH3: It took me a while to do this chapter. There were so many ideas I wanted that I had to organize and put them in here. But I still think this is my favorite. R&R please.

SAQ: You know they won't review.

NH3: Hey, you only got two reviews for your latest story. I know that much!


	21. To Alderon

NH3: I actually did this chapter for notfromearth7, as he reviewed and that makes me glad. He gets marshmallows, crackers, jelly beans, PS3's…

SAQ: You never give me that stuff.

NH3: Yeah, but we need to roast you for the marshmallows.

SAQ: You're not the boss of me!

NH3: Then why are your clothes on fire?

(SAQ is standing in the campfire)

SAQ: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

NH3: Next chapter!

**JOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEY**

Mission Five: Corneria. Chapter Twenty-One: To Alderon. Start.

Nico woke up from his unconsciousness. He was definitely in the infirmary. Nico tried to sit up in bed, but no sooner then he bent forward his lungs shot him excruciating pain. Nico fell back in bed. Using his ability, he tried to remember what everyone thought during his slumber. However, he found he couldn't. This had never happened before; he could always remember what happened after unconsciousness. Nico had no clear explanation.

The door swished open. Nico saw Krystal and he half expected her to hug him. But that wouldn't happen, Nico lungs wouldn't allow it.

"Are you alright?"

"My chest hurts," Nico admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, the doctors said that would happen," Krystal said. She still stood near, as if Nico was worth protecting to the end.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"Falco got you out in the nick of time. One more second, one more breath, one more anything, and you would have died instantly and we would have lost hope.

"Died…instantly?" Nico had a talent of pulling true meanings from words like that. "Krystal, I died on the way to _Great Fox_, didn't I?"

"You died right in my lap. We used pulse blasts, but you didn't awaken until the fourth time," Krystal responded, now with a look of remembering.

"I didn't awaken until the fourth time? Shouldn't you only do three tries?" Nico asked.

"Yes, but Fox was so sure you would come back that we did it a fourth time," Krystal said. But Nico knew why he did. He couldn't bear to see Krystal so sad, so Fox was willing to break medical restrictions on one last hope.

"He really does love you," Nico said. "Do you love him the same way?" Krystal hesitated to give an answer, but finally did.

"Yes,"

Nico smiled. They had grown closer, even without a further date. Nico wouldn't be surprised if Fox proposed to Krystal at Alderon.

_Or whatever has taken the place of it,_ Nico thought. Then he decided the people couldn't propose there after its destruction. That would be terrible.

"What happened next?" Nico asked.

"You had to have surgery. Peppy and I helped the doctors with it, but it was disgusting," Krystal said, shutting her eyes at the thought.

"Why?" Nico asked. He didn't think she was fearful of blood.

"You had swallowed so much muck. When we opened the lungs up, the doctor had to use a vacuum to get it out. And whatever got stuck we had to scrape off," Krystal said, exasperating way too much. But Nico also thought that was gross. It also explained his lung pains. Nico realized something he had to ask.

"Krystal, how long have I been here?" Nico asked.

"Today is the scheduled date for the fleet to head to Alderon," Krystal said. "If you can walk, I'll come back and get you so you can give the coordinates and stuff."

"Okay," Nico said. Krystal left the room, leaving Nico with his thoughts.

**JOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEY**

An hour passed by far quicker then Nico usually thought it did. Maybe he listened for too long to the radio chatter, or he might have slept for a little bit. Either way, Nico found himself being wheeled by Slippy to the bridge. They arrived to see that everyone else was working their hardest in the preparations. Nico could see the determination in everyone's faces to get him home and help him repeal the siege. But Nico's telepathy could sense that everyone wanted to go defeat Andross once and for all. Nico had read files about the daring exploits of the Star Fox team. And every time, Andross came back. Nico wondered if this would be the last time.

"Nico, could you come over here?" Fox said. Nico wheeled himself over there.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"There is this weird key lock on the portal," Fox responded.

"Oh, that would be the security program in the time splinter calculations. You need the key," Nico said.

"Do you have it?" Fox said.

"Yeah," Nico said as he pulled out a computer chip. He put it in a slot that was an upload center. Fox did a fleet-wide broadcast.

"Attention all star ships. In order to enter the portal, you have to download the codes. We are encrypting and sending right now," Fox pressed a button and the codes were sent. Nico took it out and put it in the mainframe slot, so the ship would send a signal as it got closer to the portal. All the ships started heading toward the portal. At that moment, all hell decided to break loose.

A ship shot at two others, which wounded them seriously. Then behind it, another Venom fleet de-cloaked and started to attack.

"Fox, we have to go NOW!" Nico cried out.

"But the fleet is in danger!" he responded.

"Don't worry Fox, it's all right," the hologram said.

"General Pepper?!?!" the team yelled.

"Yes, now Fox, we need you to go ahead of us. We'll hold them off," Pepper said.

"But we need reinforcements!" Fox said.

"That's why the two best ships in the fleet are going with you," Pepper responded.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, Fox, the _Renaissance_ and the _Future's Hope_ are going with you," Pepper said. "Just in case this is good-bye, it's been a pleasure to work with you, Star Fox Team." He saluted and everyone on the bridge saluted too. Suddenly, the ship around Pepper started to shake and they lost contact. Twenty seconds later by the mission clock, the shockwave of a dead ship rumbled through _Great Fox._

"Pepper," Fox said quietly. He saw everybody with tears on their face and felt them on his too.

"Everyone, we're going to follow the General's orders," Fox said. "Slippy, full speed to the portal!

"Aye-aye Fox," Slippy said through sobs. The ship, flanked by two others, sped toward the portal and went through the rings. They were on their way to Alderon.

**JOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEY**

NH3: Pretty shocking that the General is dead, huh?

SAQ: Can I have crackers?

NH3: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHEN SOMEONE HAS JUST DIED?!?!


	22. A Cold World

NH3: After the cruelty of SAQ, I figured out the best way to punish him.

SAQ: Can I come up now?

(Screen pulls out to see SAQ hanging upside down from the balcony NH3 is standing on.

NH3: No, you have 5 hours, 51 minutes and 39 seconds left.

**DARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESS**

Mission Six: Alderon. Chapter Twenty-Two: A Cold World. Start.

It had taken two weeks to travel the unimaginable distance from Corneria to Alderon. Today was the day they would reach Alderon. Krystal lay in bed, thinking about everything that happened.

Two weeks ago, General Pepper had been presumed killed in action, right before they left. Since shuttles could travel between one another in the time splinter travel method, Star Fox had held a memorial ceremony for the general. Krystal thought it was very sad how a small percentage of crewmembers, even Nico, had come, who were wishing that they were the ones who could have protected the general. At least they could have followed his last orders.

Nico had recovered after a week, but he was still sad over the general. Everyone was, in fact. Since they didn't have anything to do except minor repairs, mostly everyone spent their time in rooms, at card games or even a cafeteria, sometimes making toasts to him, saying what kind of man he was and how honored they felt to serve under him. Krystal could sense the remorse and sadness in everyone, since the ships were close together, so that just made her sad too. But she probably couldn't imagine what Nico felt. Krystal couldn't feel everyone's feelings, just those nearby. Nico could sense all of them.

An alarm went off on Krystal's communicator. This was the sign for everyone to report to their posts, and it could only mean one thing.

They were approaching the Alderonian Time Splinter Portal.

Nico had told them all about. It was the portal that allowed them to return you back to normal travel. Nico had warned them that it would be the only way back, so if it was taken by Andross, they would have to get it back. It wasn't an easy task for only three ships, even if two could dwarf the other in size. Krystal ran to the bridge. She arrived and found everyone had beaten her—no, they were here when she left.

"Captains, put me on your loudspeakers," Nico said over the channel. A blue cube lit up on the hologram. "Attention all crewmembers. We are approaching Alderon. Brace yourselves; the transfer might make you feel like we are going faster." Nico turned on the timer on the hologram. It read one minute and thirty seconds.

"We will arrive in a minute and a half," Nico finished. "Fox, I'm sending a map of the system to you."

"Where did you get a map?" Fox said.

"It was in my star fighter's database," Nico said as he uploaded it. Fox examined it quickly.

"I thought the portal was closer to Alderon. It looks like its a quarter million miles away," Fox said with confusion.

"It was, but Andross moved it farther away when he attacked so we couldn't escape," Nico said.

"Well then how did you escape, Nico?" Krystal asked.

"It was a serious stroke of luck. I found a way out of my jail and grabbed the ship I'm using. I somehow found a hole in their defense network, so I slipped through. I got into a fight with other Venom ships, but they were too late. I had already thought of Krystal's ship, since I was studying ship records before, so I input the velocity and escaped through the portal," Nico said. He then added, "It was two days before that Bobby killed my parents." Krystal saw he had still cared for them, even at 22 Cornerian years, four years after her birth. Nico turned the channel on again.

"We are at T-minus 15…14…13…12…" Nico started. Fox was now on edge. The fact that they could be at peace one moment and in battle the next always made him tense.

"6…5…4…3…2…1…0" there was a hard acceleration and they moved into normal space. The three ships turned to face Alderon.

"Oh my god," Krystal whispered.

The entire planet was covered in dark clouds, probably the work of machine plants. The scans showed that the cities and villages were mostly intact, but there were plenty ruined. There were humongous platforms that looked like slave platforms. Temperatures were below zero and thunderstorms raged over the planet too. There was also the biggest fleet Krystal had ever seen orbiting the planet. And this was now Nico's home world.

"Nico, it's alright," Krystal said. "This wasn't your fault."

"It's worse than before," Nico muttered, fists shaking.

"Calm down, Nico," Krystal said, but it was too late.

"BOBBY, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nico yelled out. At the same time, several walls nearly buckled in on themselves.

"Nico, you have to calm down!" Krystal yelled as more walls buckled in and Falco and Slippy got thrown about. Nico finally calmed down and looked around. He was surprised at the damage he had caused. He hadn't seen his telepathy do that before.

"What do we do?" Nico asked Fox.

"Well, it's your planet we need to get to. I personally think you should lead an assault. If it's okay with Fox of course," Peppy said. Everyone turned to Fox.

"Well, alright," Fox finally said. Nico smiled.

"Alright, I have a plan, simple but hard for something to go wrong, unless the firepower is too immense" Nico said, bringing up a hologram of the system. "Before I continue, the system you're in is called the Midawn System. There are three planets, each with its own assortment of moons. The planet closest to the sun is Saleticus. In the past, it was used as a fortified shelter for our race. There are no enemy starships there, so I assume that it is still a safe haven. That is our fallback point if we are outgunned.

"The planet farthest away is Cascan. The fleet there is heavier then the Alderonian fleet, and I think I know why," Nico stopped and leaned forward. "Are any of you familiar with the Krazoa?"

At this statement, everyone's eyes opened wide. Krystal finally spoke.

"Well, there is a shrine on Sauria. I was trapped in a crystal there. Fox saved me," she said.

"Yeah, that's been known to happen. You were a lucky one. Oh, and your staff is also an artifact of the Krazoa. Same as mine," Nico said. "Continuing on, scientists believed that there was an opposite of the Krazoa for centuries. The only proof we have that it exists was a tablet left by an ancient race. It detailed spirits called the Arkaoz, which were most likely the opposite. I think the lost shrine was found. It gives us a reason in itself to stay away.

"Now, I suggest taking back Alderon by using all our fighters and the _Renaissance's_ armaments. The other two ships should probably stay at Saleticus," Nico finished. He looked around at the team, whom he knew they trusted him. Nico gave the defining order.

"All hands, battle stations!"

**DARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESSDARKNESS**

NH3: This wasn't too bad. Did you like it SAQ?

SAQ: It's been six hours, can you stop?

NH3: Okay.

(NH3 drops SAQ from the balcony)

SAQ:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	23. A Brutal Defeat

NH3: Come to think of it, this is probably the first space battle so far, or else I can't remember.

SAQ: I'll get some popcorn!

NH3: Plus, last chapter was the marking of 30,000 words! Jelly beans to all readers, door prizes to reviewers. Yay! Oh, sorry it took so long, I was playing Halo 3.

**SEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGE**

Mission Six: Alderon. Chapter Twenty-Three: A Brutal Defeat. Start.

Nico was in his personal ship, upgraded by Slippy. Nico was leading an armament of thousands of star fighters and a huge battleship toward Alderon. This was his first flight mission with the team and he was worried he could still fly well. He had confidence with him, but not recent experience.

The makeshift fleet continued on toward the enemy. Several turned about to face them. A couple of brand new orbital guns were in place over the planet. Those would be a problem.

"Give me an analysis," Nico broadcast.

"There are thirteen starships over Alderon. Sensors are beginning to pick up star fighters, Wing," Slippy said. 'Wing' was his call sign. They had already decided it was too dangerous to give away their real names. So Fox had 'Canine', Falco had 'Ace', Slippy had 'Arrow' and Krystal had 'Smurf'.

"Alright, Arrow, now everyone give status reports," Nico said. A moment passed as the squad leaders checked in with their squads. Reports began appearing on his screen. All were present. This was just pre-mission protocols. Nico put targets over the two guns and a couple of particularly powerful ships.

"We have to destroy these targets before we destroy the rest of the fleet. They are too dangerous for us to leave alone," Nico said. "All ships accelerate to attack speed!" The fleet did and they were rocketing toward the enemy fleet. Star fighters came too meet them, but Nico quickly told the separate squads to ignore them until the targets were destroyed. Nico suddenly saw the guns glow a brilliant white.

"Look out! The guns are going to fire!" Nico yelled. No sooner then he finished, they cut large swaths across space, slicing through the fleet. Only two fighters were hit, but the explosions were powerful enough to send a serious shockwave heading their way.

"Forget the starships. Those antimatter guns need to be taken down now!" Nico yelled as they plunged into the fleet. Nico began to see problems: the guns were impervious to laser blasts! Dang!

"Smurf, we need to find a way in. Can you tell how we can destroy it?" Nico was telepathic, but he couldn't multitask that well. That was Krystal's specialty.

"It's in the cannon! Launch something down into the cannon!" Krystal yelled hastily.

"You have a bogey on your tail!" Nico yelled.

"I can't shake him!" Krystal yelled. She suddenly got hit. Her ship floated aimlessly, right into the path of the first gun.

"Krystal, get out of there!" Nico yelled, forgetting code names.

"I can't!" Krystal replied. The gun began to glow.

"Fox, get her!" Nico yelled. Fox flew through space and grinded his ship against hers. They moved out of the way. Nico fired a nova bomb into the cannon. The cannon fired and exploded in a fiery outburst that quelled in seconds. Nico understood why: the matter of the bomb reacted with the antimatter and it destroyed the orbital gun.

"Yes!" Nico yelled. He quickly uploaded the tactic to the other star fighters. Unfortunately, the enemy had more tricks up its sleeve. For one, they had gathered the entire fleet near the last orbital gun, which was also firing nonstop around the space. Second, the enemy fighters had made definite targets of Fox, Krystal and Nico, so they didn't have the expert chance to accomplish the destruction of the last gun. They were now counting of Falco and Slippy to get the job done.

But, as the battle dragged on, Nico finally realized that they were expected, so his tactic wouldn't work out so well. Nico vowed to next time create something akin to a complex formula as he destroyed a squad that was doing a poor effort to shoot him down. Nico noticed his hull was at half damage already. The many poorly-organized fighters were succeeding. Nico decided they were on the wrong side of the battle.

"All fighters retreat! I repeat: all fighters retreat!" Nico yelled into the com. He saw no change in his fleet's movements. Nico broadcast again, only to realize he wasn't broadcasting. Nico found that neither Fox nor Krystal were behind him. He now knew that the only reason the fighters were taking casualties was because Andross' forces had eliminated communications. How was a counterforce on this scale organized in the space of half-an-hour? At this question, many things happened.

First, the trail of fighters he was targeting broke to either left or right. Nico flipped and saw a lone Cornerian fighter get blown apart by a missile, but it didn't have any source. This intrigued Nico, and the reason for this entire counterforce came in a flash as his proximity warning sounded when only open space lay in front of him.

There were prowlers: stealth-ships that could destroy an entire fleet without taking a single hit themselves. It was the type of ship that was weak, but still had weapons and one other weapon: stealth.

Nico pulled up fast, at the same time releasing two bombs. They flew for two hopeful seconds…and made contact with an invisible surface. The cloak flickering, revealing the prowler in sight, radar, and thermal. This particular ship was isolating his communications. However, it soon stopped doing so, as Nico angled back and used two more bombs, finishing the prowler and opening his communication lines.

"All ships in the Cornerian fleet, the enemy have prowlers, which are sniping us from afar! Break up the orbital gun's protection and shoot at places they avoid," Nico broadcast. Mixed connections came through to his communications line. Finally, he heard the familiar voice of Falco.

"Nico, we have already lost half the fleet! We don't have enough force to continue this fight. We're just becoming sitting ducks!" Falco said. Nico saw from his radar that it was true. They couldn't keep fighting.

"All units retreat! This is too much for us," Nico broadcast again. It worked this time; all of the Cornerians broke off contact with their targets and rocketed off toward Saleticus. Nico followed behind. The orbital antimatter gun attempted to make more swings at the fleet, but thankfully, it was unsuccessful.

"Nico, I'm picking up heat wave signatures!" Slippy yelled.

"Where are they?" Nico questioned.

"They're behind the fleet!" Slippy yelled. Nico's ship then violently shook before his ship spun every which way, at four rotations a second. Nico heard more confused chatter as his flight suit adjusted to resist the pressure. Nico somehow managed to stop his ship's erratic motions as the ships were destroyed.

"I'm alright. Everyone should land on Saleticus now," Nico said as he entered the atmosphere with heat building up around him.

**SEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGESEIGE**

OMG. I had to keep getting ideas, hence the long wait for the chapter. R&R please.


End file.
